TIME SQUAD: THROUGH ROBOT'S EYES XJ5
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: What happened to XJ5 before, during and after Time Squad events? Drama, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: Hello, hello! I didn't delete TIME SQUAD: THROUGH ROBOT'S EYES. Don't worry! I just decided to separate the three stories and correcting it. I think it is better to do this way. Lance's story is complete so I will post every chapters at once. Thanks again to MorbidFreud for this constructive advice. However, on , know that all of three are still together. So enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Time Squad. Time Squad belongs to Dave Wasson.**

 **Chapter 1 : One day in the past**

 **If Larry could choose a word to describe his life, it would be this: busy.**

 **Year 100, 000, 000 AD. Time had passed so quickly that no one even counts any year anymore, to the point that calendars had been deleted from any computer. What did it matter? It wasn't like that Earth would die one day. In such a time, the word problem no longer existed.**

 **Well, at least, for most of people, there were no problems. That wasn't Larry's case.**

 **He silently watched Queen Jezebel dressing herself in front of a big mirror. Larry immediately noticed her make-up: simple and plain. "How do I look like?" She asked, without even tearing her eyes apart of her mirror.**

" **Your Majesty, may I advise a more noticeable eye shadow? After all, today's meeting is very important. After all, England and France will ratify a peace treaty after so many years of arguments. You shall be presentable, official. Simple and plain would display lack of interest."**

" **Sheesh. And yet, every single time I have to appear on TV screens, I have to look simple and plain to look more responsible."**

 **Nevertheless, she obeyed. Queen Jezebel was somewhat childish, but Larry was the one who knew the most about relationships between countries. England and France had poor relationships with each other. It was time that they ratify this peace treaty. In this way, everyone would come back home earlier.**

 **Larry was dressed in a fine black suit. He didn't like it much, but he was a diplomat. He worked under this Queen, for this government. They weren't in a high school night party though he hoped that some punch would be served after this ceremony.**

 **Someone knocked at the door. A guard came in. "Your Majesty. King Louis XXXX and his wife Queen Aurelia arrived."**

" **Fine. Let's go, Larry."**

 **Larry nodded and followed her, a bit anxious about this meeting. Anyway, diplomats were always anxious when it came to these parts. The peace treaty between England and France would be the fourteenth this month. Relationships definitely improved. However, it didn't mean that no war could appear the day after.**

 **In the lounge, King Louis XXXX and Queen Aurelia were waiting for them. While Queen Jezebel was greeting them, Larry searched for Senator Fiskmeyer in the room. He found him in one corner of the lounge, leaning against one wall. Once Larry greeted French diplomats, he went to sit down near him.**

" **So…How What do you think things are going?" He asked to his employer and mentor, since Fiskmeyer taught him every matter of diplomacy during his career. Now, they were equals for ten years.**

" **Queen Jezebel looks too condescending. One mistake and King Louis will lose his temper" Fiskmeyer sighed.**

" **Well…Hopefully they will not put any salt in our drinks when we will end this."**

 **Larry chuckled. They watched the scene. Queen Jezebel looked bitter and condescending but the moment Queen Aurelia complimented her nice dress and make-up, she softened. He smiled. Fiskmeyer chose the dress, Larry chose make-up. He came a bit closer to Fiskmeyer.**

" **I guess it would be a nice evening."**

* * *

 **They teleported back on the satellite once they got Philippe Le Bel arresting Templiers. XJ5 glanced at his partner. Dylan simply sat down on the sofa to watch TV.**

" **We weren't really bad this time"**

" **Unfortunately, we didn't warn Philippe Le Bel about his future curse." Dylan shrugged. "Let's be honest, I'm not fond of these parts of history."**

" **Me neither." XJ5 bitterly sighed. The King had been rather kind to them, despite mistakes he committed (or would be about to commit in a matter of perspective). He greeted them and told them about his dreams of discovering new worlds. Unfortunately this part belonged to Christophe Colomb.**

 **He stared at Dylan while he was writing report about their mission. The two of them had been a good team since they met. Five years ago. Dylan was a professional person and XJ5 was lucky having such a partner, especially when others Time Squad officers looked retarded to him. He crossed the path of one who didn't even hold a weapon. Fortunately, Dylan wasn't part of them. He would do everything to have the mission done.**

 **XJ5 liked his job since it had been the first job he got as a robot. Before, robots were only around to have chores done, staying at home to cook, clean and taking care of their masters. Some rights had been opened since the Queen Jezebel was an influential figure on International Society. Thanks to her, others governments granted more rights to robots, allowing them to get a job on their own without needing authorization from their masters. They could live on their own, though job was needed to get any replacement part or oil for that matter.**

 **So he chose Time Squad. He didn't need anything else. His program and abilities had been asked for missions and was always praised for it. Though it was also about Dylan and his perfect leadership, they were one of most efficient teams in Time Squad.**

 **Suddenly, while TV was about the Peace Treaty between England and France, an explosion could be heard on the screen. XJ5 quickly joined Dylan to watch.**

" _ **What's happening? Look like gunshots had been heard."**_

" _ **An attack? What's happening? Cameras. Stay on! Stay on!"**_

* * *

 **Lance didn't need to be asked twice. The moment he heard gunshot, he turned into a massive bulletproof car where King Louis and Queen Aurelia were immediately brought to protect themselves from any attack. Lance started up to drive them quickly. He knew about any procedure: he didn't ask questions, he just obeyed.**

 **He didn't work for French government. He worked for every of them, in a Company for Protection and Security. Lance owned a very powerful internal drive, making him advanced enough to turn into almost anything. No matter if it was a car, a motorbike or a plane. In order to reassure distressed monarchs, he put music on and served them some lemonade.**

" **Lance 9 Trillions…" King Louis paled, his voice trembling. "Please…We need to understand what happened."**

 **Lance nodded then replaced music by news. Everything was about the explosion which happened in Queen Jezebel's Parliament. Nevertheless, two minutes passed before someone said : "** _ **It's okay guys! It was only about the burnt supper. Alarm went off because of it."**_

 **King Louis and Aurelia sighed, out of relief. However, the peace treaty was reported. Lance didn't mind about it. It wasn't his role to worry about these things. He only was there to protect. He smiled in his mind. Once again, he was reliable. Once again, day had been great.** **These kinds of situations were always good for business. Maybe one day, he would actually do something else, like serving government on real battlefield, fighting. Not for government, but for himself.**

 **He wanted to display to everyone how good he was…and how dangerous he could be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Love is only a phase**

 **XJ5 found Dylan in the lounge again, serving him some bowl of noodles. However, moment he put it on table, Dylan growled. "I don't want it."**

 **He shook his head. "You need to eat, Dylan and you know it. I will not cook for you again. I made it because you like it."**

 **Dylan frowned. "I don't want to."**

" **Too bad. Just eat."**

 **XJ5 crossed his arms. Usually, robots had to follow their masters's rules. They had to obey them no matter what. If their master had such a whim, they had to comply. But Dylan always told him not to obeying as blindly. He always treated him like an equal. Not like a servant. It was rare here, because Time Squad officers were always keen on mistreating their robots servants, thinking them as useless "piece of metal with no feelings." It never had been the case with Dylan and XJ5 guessed he was lucky.**

 **Tonight, they had to go to a party in Time Squad headquarters. A party for officers's graduation and welcoming them in the team. XJ5 shook his head. Stupid. He preferred staying here in peace, but Dylan wanted to go.**

 **While Dylan was eating his bowl, XJ5 caught sight of a tablet. On tablet's screen, there was a photography displaying Dylan with a black-haired woman as well as a kid in her arms, looking like a younger version of his partner.**

" **Who are they?" XJ5 asked.**

 **Dylan shrugged. "My family."**

" **I never knew you had one. I thought that officers had to be single for this job."**

" **Not at all, XJ5. They can marry with each other. Nobody care. But they have to work alone with their robot partner in one unit. One officer and one robot for one unit. It's the rule."**

" **Is your wife working in Time Squad too?"**

 **Dylan shook his head. "No. She is staying at home. With our child and…I miss them sometimes."**

 **Officers could take vacations to visit their family, but it was rare like once in year. So it meant that Dylan couldn't visit them as much.**

" **I always wonder how old Tommy is." Dylan rolled his eyes before following XJ5 to the teleporter.**

" **Maybe you will get a promotion." XJ5 tried to reassure him. "You would ask to check your child more."**

"… **I doubt. Let's go".**

 **At the party, Dylan went to dance with others officers, while robots were in another room. Apparently, professional relationships were necessary for a good team. XJ5 thought it was stupid. He liked Dylan like a best friend. Of course nothing would happen between them.**

 **At one point, XJ5 just left the room to take some fresh air. In corridor, he found two human people kissing each other and laughing. XJ5's eyes narrowed. It is a orange-haired woman as well as a burly man. Probably new Time Squad officers.**

" **Be serious, Tuddrussel" the woman chuckled. "We are married only for three days".**

" **Yes and I can't take my hands off of you" The man replied. XJ5 watched Tuddrussel's hands on Sheila's hips. He couldn't help but thinking it as disgusting.**

" **Oh look. A robot" Sheila smiled. "Maybe it would be one for us? When we would be in missions?"**

 **XJ5 shook his head, turning back at them. "I don't think so, miss. I already have a partner. Now, excuse me. I have to find him."**

 **He left, without caring about the man saying "Sheesh. All robots are so serious and cold. Great. Like piece of rust."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Robots are not human**

 **Queen Jezebel sighed. She guessed it would happen someday. However, she couldn't expect it coming so soon. She read the peace treaty she just ratified with King Louis XXXX. In her heart, she wasn't sure about the way of dealing with it.**

" **I didn't know…"**

" **You should have read specific clauses, Your Majesty." King Louis XXXX's diplomat crossed his arms around himself. "Honestly it is a good thing."**

" **Indeed…It is a good thing. After all, everyone wanted it to happen. That was humanity's dream for many decades. I just didn't expect it would happen right now. I mean…" Jezebel covered her face. "Humanity can be so flawed sometimes."**

" **But we can always improve, Queen Jezebel". The man said, putting a hand on her shoulder, ignoring warning stare from her bodyguard. "You know sometimes…Future is always better than past."**

 **She looked down. "You should have told me it would be your goal."**

" **We don't want war happening again, Queen Jezebel. That's all up to you."**

 **Queen Jezebel knew how risky her decision would be. Indeed, it would resolve a lot of problems…However, what would happen to her? She was Queen of England. If she agreed, she may lose her place. She may lose her sovereignty. Instead, others would rule while her family was reigning for a long time.**

 **Would she lose this for peace?**

 **Unfortunately, she was a Queen. She couldn't think about her selfish whims. Her people had to be her priority over everything. Not only them, her family too.**

 **Ultimately, she simply nodded. "It would cause many changes…"**

" **But for the best, Your Majesty. I mean, Jezebel." The diplomat didn't even call her by her nickname.**

* * *

 **On his satellite, XJ5 also watched about this Super Nation. Honestly, he didn't care much because they never really visited Earth since he was in Time squad. Nevertheless, to him, it was a great thing. Humans were learnt to make war to others. A Super Nation would bring many things.**

 **Near him, he heard Dylan talking to phone with his wife. "I promise I do my best, Katy!" XJ5 listened the conversation entirely since he was able to control any technology on the satellite. Even though it was a private thing, he was actually curious over it.**

" _ **It isn't enough! Don't you understand? Tommy is always asking me about the day you will come back home. How am I supposed to know?"**_

" **I try! I swear I try." Dylan had a broken voice. "Listen. I have a new mission right now. Afterward, I would ask for vacations. I would try to get this promotion or anything. Just. Anything to see both of you."**

 **The woman sighed. "** _ **Sometimes, I wonder if you prefer your work over us. Time Squad was a bad thing."**_

" **You are wrong! I miss you every day. I miss Tommy too." Dylan paused. "Listen… I will come back home soon. I don't know when, but soon."**

" _ **I would like to believe you, Dylan. But Tommy needs a father and I need a husband. I just…can't tell him every day that you will come back home tonight. He wants to see you too. You know what I'm implying, Dylan? I can't take it anymore."**_

 **XJ5 could hear the woman crying. Judging by his tone, Dylan wasn't far from it too. He could hear him. "I know…Listen. I will get this promotion. I will work my best for this. And soon, we will be reunited. I would even let Tommy coming on my satellite. He would definitely enjoy it, won't he?"**

 **The woman sniffled. "** _ **Yes…Indeed, Dylan. He would like it."**_

" **Can I talk to him?"**

" _ **I'm sorry he just left for school. But I would call you tonight. You will talk to him, won't you?"**_

" **Yes. I will." Dylan nodded. "…I love you. You and Tommy would always be my priority, Katy. You know that."**

"… _ **Indeed. I love you too, Dylan."**_

 **That was over. Dylan joined XJ5 back in the lounge room. He looked devastated. "Are you alright, officer?"**

" **Not really. I just…Sometimes, I wonder how many birthdays I missed. Tommy is eight now. I wonder what he is saying about me at school. I wonder if he resents me for not being home for him." He dried one tear which was on the verge of falling. "Do you believe he would resent me?"**

 **XJ5 couldn't really understand human's emotions. He never had a family of his own. He knew he was able to love. However, he never really "loved" anybody the way Dylan seemed to love his wife. He was only loyal to the duty, after all. Deep down he wondered if Time Squad officers should really have a family. Dylan looked unhappy with this situation. To XJ5, that was a bad thing.**

"… **I don't think so. I think he misses you more." XJ5 simply said.**

 **However, Dylan didn't seem to hear his reply as the alarm went off again. They checked the mission. Franco.**

" **No" Dylan sighed. "Gosh I hate this type of mission…Helping a dictator."**

 **XJ5 nodded, agreed with him. He joined Dylan to teleport them in 1937.**

 **They landed in Guernica town. As they expected, Dylan and XJ5 were surrounded by bombardments and people running away from them. They immediately hid behind a wall shielding them from an explosion. XJ5 thought it a bit ironic, knowing that in their time, a Super Nation would be created with no war anymore.**

" **Sheesh. Franco is supposed to do these bombardments. From what we could see, it must mean that it isn't him who is doing this." XJ5 bitterly checked in the area, searching for the man.**

 **Dylan looked all around. "Else he is trapped in these bombardments. I would tempted to let him where he is but unfortunately it is the mission…We should spare to find him."**

 **XJ5 agreed. The moment he was parted from Dylan, he noticed a bomb landing near them. Immediately, XJ5 ran away to protect himself in safety. The moment he heard explosion, he checked where Dylan was. He noticed him behind another wall, safe, apparently having had the same idea. XJ5 sighed out of relief then went to check where Franco was.**

 **He found Franco not very far from the place, trapped in a store, trying to find a way to get out of here. XJ5 sighed. What was this man doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in his Headquarters?**

" **It wasn't supposed to happen this way" Franco screamed out of fear. "I was supposed to be at home! However, I had to come in town to take coffee with Mussolini. Where is he, by the way?"**

" **I do not care." XJ5 said, uncaring. He gripped him by the arm. "You will immediately follow me. I am a Time squad cop."**

" **What? But I did nothing!" Franco cried out. "And it would be suicide outside!" XJ5 shook his head. He pushed him in front of him, intending to give him some rough treatment. He had no feelings for this man. He was just here for mission.**

" **Officer Dylan?" XJ5 called him, using Dylan's earpiece. "I found him"**

" _ **Great. Bring him at the library. I managed to find a safe place."**_

 **XJ5 forced Franco to follow him, trying to avoid bombardments around them. "That's horrible!" He heard him. XJ5 couldn't help but mocking him. He was the one who did this. Now he found it horrible? Humans were sometimes stupid.**

 **That wasn't long before they found Dylan in the library. This latter nodded at XJ5, apparently glad to see him safe as well. "Who are you?" Franco asked.**

" **Time Squad Unit." Dylan said. "We are here to bring you back to safety. You shall follow us, Sir."**

" **But…It is scaring! They would notice me" Franco yelped.**

" **You are the one responsible for it, Franco." Dylan glared at him though he still maintained a calm tone. "We will bring you back here. I will not care about the rest. Now, listen to my plans. We will—"**

 **Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. XJ5 immediately jumped to shield Franco from any lost bullet. He noticed a man standing here, behind a counter.**

" **YOU CAUSED THIS! You killed my wife! My children! I am going to kill you, Franco!"**

 **Franco screamed out of fear. XJ5 rushed at the man to take his gun away from him. "You will not! This man has to be rescued! If you want to defy us, we would…"**

 **XJ5 didn't finish his sentence. He realized what happened before him. Blood was at his feet, covering floor.**

"… **No…"**

 **XJ5 could only say. He tried to deny it was happening. He tried to deny what happened in front of him. What actually happened.**

 **But it was real…He couldn't admit it. However, the vision of Dylan's corpse laying on the floor was too much to bear to accept reality.**

" **It's fine…" XJ5 tried to calm down. "I am going…I am going to go back in the past and preventing it to happen…" He completely forgot the mission, frantically trying to dial code to come back in the past. "Dylan…I'm coming."**

 **Forgetting about Franco, he teleported himself back three minutes before coming at the library. As being not himself, he noticed his double of future forcing Franco to follow.**

 **He just had to protect Dylan…It meant Dylan was still alive inside.**

 **But the moment XJ5 came inside, he found his double future standing up, stunned by the vision of Dylan dead. He was in the same position as before.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Aftermath**

 **Three days spent since Dylan's things had been packed. Time Squad cleaning staff sometimes appeared on the satellite to come and take things which would have been left. XJ5 was always stoic at their arrival though once they left, he couldn't help but having a bad taste in his mouth, watching how indifferent they looked at the situation.**

 **That was…hard. At the beginning, XJ5 didn't accept it. How could such a competent officer…dying this way? Indeed, he just thought that Time Squad would send others units to fix the problem. Coming back in the past and preventing Dylan to be killed. Though if XJ5 couldn't do it, the others units wouldn't be able to.**

 **However, it had been hopeless. Dead must stay dead, as officers said. XJ5 thought it was a bad joke. Robots were repaired every time. XJ5 had been shot many time and always had been fixed. Only when they couldn't be fixed anymore, they could be viewed as "dead" though the word didn't mean the same thing for robots. To robots, there always was a hard drive to save memories from robot. They could reappear in a next generation, with better skills. Robots almost never died.**

 **That wasn't the same thing for humans. They couldn't be fixed, and XJ5 couldn't help but thinking it was unfair. Now, he began to understand why human life was valued better than robots. Once they died, they died without being able to return.**

 **Dylan wouldn't come back. He never would.**

 **XJ5 tried his hardest not to think about Katy and Tommy, Dylan's family left behind. Unlike robots, there was a special ceremony for humans whenever one died, like a final goodbye to them. He knew that Katy and Tommy came, but XJ5 had been forbidden to come. They thought that robots couldn't understand such a thing, and it would be an insult at the family. So he just obeyed and stayed on his satellite.**

" **Dylan" XJ5 couldn't help but saying. However, he couldn't say more because a light came from the teleporter. Guessing it was cleaning staff again, XJ5 simply joined the computer room.**

 **However, it wasn't them. That was someone different: a woman. A beautiful red-haired woman appeared in front of him. She had some baggage at hand, and wasn't dressed in Time Squad uniform. She was dressed like a normal citizen, with white short and red dress.**

" **Oh" She said when she saw XJ5. "…Hello."**

 **XJ5 didn't reply so the woman simply put her things down. "My name is Sheila Sternwell. What about you?"**

 **To XJ5, it looked like a bad joke but he simply replied in a polite way. "XJ5".**

" **I see. Well I suppose we will be partnered from now." Sheila gave him a warm smile. "Time Squad told me that the officer of this unit left so they assigned me here."**

 **XJ5 simply turned around. Why? Why so fast? Why didn't they give him more time before another officer came taking his place?**

 **Deep down he knew the answer: because robots didn't have feelings. They couldn't understand deaths. They could handle a new partner's arrival.**

" **I heard many good things from you, XJ5" Sheila went on. "Apparently, you are a brilliant partner. I heard that they partnered us together because our personalities matched."**

 **XJ5 shook his head. She was a new one. He took a colder tone. "You shall see your new apartments. You will be very comfortable here."**

 **Sheila looked a bit surprised by his tone but she simply followed him. Room after room, from prison to bathroom, he explained her everything and where to find whenever she needed it.**

 **Once they arrived in the bedroom, XJ5 stopped. Dylan's bed was still here. He wondered if they would change it. "The room looks nice" Sheila was awed. She put down her baggage. "I'm definitely glad to be here finally. You can't know how long I waited for it."**

 **She caressed sheets with one hand. "I had many jobs before, but I never was good in them. However, in Time Squad, I had the best mark. So I chose it and I don't regret it. Fate can be funny. "**

 **She then smiled at XJ5. "I'm very impatient to work with you. I'm sure we will make a great time."**

 **XJ5 looked down. Sheila looked nice and polite, but it hurt him in one way. He nodded then turned around. "If you need anything, I would be in the computer room. I am supposed to update the satellite right now."**

 **Sheila looked surprised. "Oh. I see. Well, if you want, we could join up later and take a drink together? We could learn to know each other."**

 **XJ5 didn't feel ready for it. He coldly replied. "I don't think so. I would be busy for a long moment." He then left the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Trying to move on**

 **XJ5 and Sheila's cohabitation wasn't that bad. However, it could be better. XJ5 was so accustomed to eating with Dylan and sharing news and point of views of many things. They had a relationship like friends, even best friends. That wasn't the case with Sheila.**

 **Sheila was nice. And as soon as they were assigned to their first missions together, XJ5 realized how much hardworking and serious she was. While Dylan sometimes let his emotions taking over, Sheila managed to maintain a cool and collected attitude, always thinking before acting. Usually, she even stayed up until late in the night to finish writing reports with XJ5. Dylan always went to bed before 1:00 am and let XJ5 doing his part. Sheila could give him orders, but XJ5 was accustomed because it was robots' duties so he never protested.**

 **However, everything could have been better. XJ5 couldn't help but thinking Sheila as an intruder. Dylan's memories were still around and while he was polite, he could be cold whenever Sheila asked him about his previous officer. XJ5 could guess it was a way to bond but he just couldn't. And somehow, he guessed she understood since she stopped.**

 **One night, while they were writing their reports about their last mission (Luther King wanting to become a pop singer) Sheila's mood changed.**

" **XJ5" She said. Her tone sound bitter, somewhat sad. "…I learned about what happened."**

" **Of what?" He didn't look back at her, focused on computer.**

" **You know. For Dylan" Sheila sighed. "I'm sorry."**

 **He stayed silent. She was bound to know it. If not from XJ5, she would have learned from anyone else.**

" **Listen" She kept on. "I don't want to replace your previous partner. I just want to let you know that if you need anything, I'm here. Because I guess it must be hard for you, working with another officer while…"**

" **I don't have any feelings, Officer Sternwell." XJ5 calmly cut her in. "You give me orders. I just obey. Nothing less."**

 **She seemingly was shocked when XJ5 said he didn't have feelings. "But…You must have feelings in one way." She crossed her arms. "Robots are individual with feelings too."**

" **I don't know where you learned this, but it is actually incorrect." XJ5 finally turned around to look back at her. "We robots don't feel the same way humans do. You humans always repeated it. Now I'm okay to believe them."**

" **Why? You look definitely upset." Sheila insisted. "I sometimes find you around Dylan's room, looking all around like if you would expect him to return."**

 **Yes. I just wish him to return. However, XJ5 replied nothing.**

" **Officer Dylan was my partner. Robots must be guided by humans. Else they don't know about their reasons to live, Officer Sternwell. That's why there are officers. After such a long time bonding with the same human, I have yet to accustom to another human who would never be Officer Dylan." XJ5 bitterly said. "But know that it would never prevent me to do my work and helping you in mission."**

 **Sheila paused. It looked like she understood. "Very well, XJ5. However, if you need more time, I can give you more time to grieve." She then turned around heading for her room. "I could still sleep in my husband's place until you are ready."**

 **XJ5 was shocked. He knew she was married, but he didn't expect she would go as far as leaving to help him getting ready for this new life. Why? He was only a machine after all. "There are missions."**

" **I know. You can just call me. For the rest, I'm okay to wait."**

 **Then, she left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : A new job**

 **The day after, Larry teleported himself in Time Squad Headquarters. Fiskmeyer didn't come back since yesterday. Larry didn't try to contact him either. He refused to apologize and he had better to do.**

 **He wandered around Time Squad Headquarters, located as "lost in space". Out of his analysis of the building, it looked like a giant satellite. Inside, however, it almost looked like a normal human American University. Indeed, there was everything: lecture hall, giant library, cafeteria…However, humans and robots were separated. While he was checking rooms, he could watch humans training on battlefields for more physical tasks, while robots were apart, learning how using satellite's technology properly. It made Larry thinking that robots were brain while humans were brawn, something which didn't displease Larry.**

 **While searching for rendezvous point, he heard a calm voice behind him "Ouch."**

 **He turned back to see a robot standing in front of him. He was taller, more massive than he was, a spacesuit surrounding his head. He had no expression on his face though his tone suggested that he was anything but emotionless.**

" **Excuse me?" Larry asked, frowning.**

" **Nothing" The robot replied, though he stared at him like if he was analyzing him. "Just wondered what kind of model you actually were. I actually never saw such a robot like you here."**

 **Larry's eyes widened. The robot sounded curious though he could detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Larry 3000."**

" **Oh. It doesn't surprise me" The robot came closer to him. "Larrys often have this kind of design. They are…very different from robots that are recruited here."**

 **Larry's eyes narrowed. Of course, he should have expected that he would meet robots mocking him for being such an old model. "I'm different. So what? It isn't a shame. It kind of makes me unique in my way, being apart from robots that all look the same to me, looking interchangeable to humans."**

 **He tried to stay polite (that wasn't the greatest time to fight against potential colleagues here) though he couldn't help annoyance and anger in his voice.**

 **The robot shook his head. If he was hurt by Larry's words, he didn't display anything. (Was he actually able to show any kind of feelings?). "You only aren't different because of your model. You are also different by your attitude."**

" **We only met for two minutes." Larry pointed. "How can you say about my attitude?"**

" **You are different. I suppose you are a newbie here." The robot shrugged. "Newbie often have a rebellious attitude before being assigned to their humans."**

" **Since when are you working here?" Larry put his hands on his hips.**

" **A long time like…many years." It impressed Larry though it also kind of worried him. What would happen when he would work here as long as this robot did? Would he change too?**

 **A noise could be heard from behind a closed door (apparently a lecture hall). "In any case, good luck for your training. It shouldn't be long before you meet your officer."**

" **Wait" Larry said, before the robot left. "What's your name…I mean: what is your model?"**

 **The robot paused before replying. "XJ5"**

 **Of course, he should have expected that it would be a XJ model. "Okay well…Thanks for this precious moment. And see you later maybe" Precious wasn't the best word. However, at least, it kind of reduced his stress for now, focusing on something else.**

" **Hm. See you later"**

 **XJ5 then left, joining back a female human who was dressed with official Time Squad uniform. Larry was then interrupted by another robot, looking like XJ5 but in red and violet (while XJ5 was gray and white). "Larry 3000?"**

" **That's me"**

" **Follow me. We would begin with a lecture"**

 **Larry nodded then obeyed, taking a breath.**

 **XJ5 and Sheila teleported back on their satellite. To be honest, this visit in Time Squad Headquarters had bored XJ5 a bit. However, that was an obligatory visit. Whenever a new unit appeared, human officer and robot had to present themselves together, before an individual interview with a superior. The goal of this visit was about how well this new team would work together. They would receive report in three days. Nevertheless, XJ5 had stayed in character. He had said nothing wrong about Sheila Sternwell and her work. She worked well (even very well). It would have been unfair saying otherwise. Even if she didn't, robots couldn't ask to change officers. Only officers could. Robots had nothing to say. They had no feelings after all.**

 **Nevertheless, this visit didn't have been so useless after all: XJ5 could meet another new recruit. A Larry 3000. He thought that was a joke. How could they recruit such an old model? Maybe there wasn't any created robot anymore. Anyway, it had allowed him to mock him freely, something he couldn't while he was on this satellite. To be frank, it sort of made him feeling better.**

 **His thoughts were cut off by Sheila. She was on her tablet, chuckling and talking to it. XJ5 guessed she was talking with her husband. He hasn't met him yet. He wasn't sure of wanting to meet him. Dylan had Katy and Tommy grieving for him when he died in mission.**

 **He watched Sheila, loudly laughing. It made her a very different character from the one she was in mission. What would he say to her husband, if she died too? XJ5 didn't want thinking about it.**

" **See you later, Tuddrussel!" Sheila kissed him goodbye through screen. "Don't worry, you will be assigned soon too."**

" _ **Hey! I love you honey!"**_

" **Hm" Though Sheila didn't reply. She put her tablet down while XJ5 was still focused on the computer. Sheila came closer to him, reading what he was writing. "He can't wait to see me" She muttered.**

 **Indeed. Dylan couldn't wait to see his family either, XJ5 thought. However, it surprised him how freely she talked about him. Maybe that's why he asked this question to her: "Do you have children together?"**

" **Oh no!" Sheila smiled though she sounded a bit tense. "I'm too focused on my job for now. I wouldn't have time for children. And…Tuddrussel wouldn't be able to take care of them."**

" **Is that so?" XJ5 kept writing.**

" **Yes. Tuddrussel is…nice. But…I don't think he is mature for this kind of thing."**

 **It sort of reassured XJ5. Having no children at home would made things easier. "He doesn't sound very smart."**

" **He is…what he is. He has others qualities though." Sheila took a seat beside him. "By the way, what are you doing?"**

" **Nothing, I just delete some old files. I delete Dylan's files to make room for yours."**

 **His eyes narrowed. Sheila noticed it too, since she stopped him by putting her hand over his. "Don't."**

 **Her gesture made him freeze. He looked back at her, unsure of what to do. He wasn't accustomed to touch from others people, especially not from his officers. Sheila went on. "Don't delete them. Why not saving them?"**

" **That's procedure, officer Sternwell." XJ5 replied. "I can't help about it. I have to make room for you. I also will have to delete old files from my memory."**

" **You don't have to" Sheila softly said, still touching his hand. "I wouldn't hold it against you, XJ5. That won't help you, deleting them. You should save one or two, if it helps you remembering him."**

 **XJ5 hesitated. "But…procedure…? I have to make Dylan disappear for you."**

" **Procedure isn't everything, XJ5" Sheila smiled tenderly to him. "You have feelings too. You shall save the best memories you have from him. In this way, he would never really disappear."**

 **Sheila went on, moving cursor. "I could help you choosing them. Whatever you wish to keep is all up to you."**

 **XJ5 stayed silent, still unsure. He thought that Sheila would obey to procedure no matter what. He thought that she wouldn't care about Dylan's files or would press him to delete them. Here, she asked him to violate protocol…for his own sake.**

" **Okay?" She asked.**

 **He nodded. "…Okay."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Training harder**

" **Afterward I tried to become a fashion stylist. However let's say I wasn't very skilled in. I almost ruined the thirteenth salon due to my clumsiness. The boss kicked me out after that."**

" **Impressive" XJ5 commented. "I wouldn't have thought that you were clumsy. You are quite competent on battlefield, especially while holding a gun."**

 **Sheila chuckled. They were in the nineteenth century in Italy. After a long mission involving a writer wanting to become a boxer, they just decided to take some rest, taking a stroll while Sheila was eating an ice cream. Finally, XJ5 had accepted to know more about Sheila, if only slightly. She was right. They had to know each other better, if they wanted their team to work.**

" **I think I wasn't made to be a housewife either. I needed…thrill and adrenaline. That's why I decided to become a cop. My parents were angry but why should I care? That's my life."**

 **Sheila sighed at this. XJ5 guessed it didn't go that well with her parents. Was she still talking with them? He didn't think asking this question was appropriate, so he stayed silent over that.**

" **Ow." Sheila realized that she got many calls on her phone. Sighing, she picked it up. "Yes Tuddrussel?"**

 **XJ5 didn't hear well. Sheila frowned. "Oh stop crying. You will be assigned too. You shouldn't worry. They just need time to find your robot companion."**

 **However, Tuddrussel didn't stop to the point Sheila had to walk away a bit to listen. "Stop saying this. You need a robot companion. Without them, we wouldn't be able to travel time. We wouldn't be able to accomplish our mission."**

 **XJ5 wondered if he should listen the conversation but he decided not to. Sheila shook her head. "It has nothing to do with it! It has nothing to do with you. I'm just busy."**

 **He could sense her eyes rolling. "Of course, that isn't the case. There is nobody else. Only you and you know it." She paused. "Listen, come tonight on satellite. We will eat together. You could meet XJ5 this way and…No. Okay. 8: 00 pm. Don't worry."**

 **She then stopped. "So…your husband comes here dinner?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance. He wasn't really in the mood to receive anyone to dinner, especially not Sheila's husband. However, she was the one who decided it. "Yes."**

 **XJ5 suppressed a sigh, before tapping commands to teleport them back to satellite. He was about to head for the kitchen, ready to prepare the meal for tonight though Sheila stopped him. "I will cook."**

" **Huh…I can do it. It is my role."**

" **No. Tuddrussel is my husband. He expects a romantic dinner so…I will give him this." However, she didn't sound thrilled about it. From XJ5's point of view, it looked like it was a chore for her. Like if she wanted to avoid it. "I can still help you."**

" **No. Thanks…You can write the report while I'm doing it" Sheila gave him a smile, while grabbing utensils to prepare the dinner.**

 **Tuddrussel came much later, around 9: 00 pm. He was a big, bulky man with brown hair and brown eyes. He gave her a big grin at her. Sheila was dressed in a black dress, waiting for him to come at table. XJ5 preferred to stay apart from their meeting, though cameras allowed him to see everything. When he came up (being accompanied by a robot who left as quick as he came), she was irritated and her meal was cold. When he tried to kiss her, Sheila just avoided him. "We said 8: 00 pm, Buck! Can't you respect anything?"**

" **Oh sorry, Sheila. I just had business on my side."**

" **Which business? You are only waiting for your robot companion. You don't have missions yet." Sheila crossed her arms.**

" **Oh please. I met my parents today. They just press me like shit to get the job quick." He simply took his seat and grabbed his meal, without a thank for Sheila. This latter shrugged. "I'm sorry. It mustn't be easy."**

" **Indeed it isn't! My mother especially. Always telling me to take example on you" He rolled his eyes. Sheila twitched a bit, though she showed no emotion on it. He began to eat, almost ravaging it. If XJ5 could find a word to describe his way to eat it would be this: glutton.**

" **Buck. I'm sorry about being missing lately. I was quite busied with work and missions. I didn't mean to hurt you."**

" **Yes yes. You prefer spending time with your robot. I understood, though I miss you, honey. I miss you every day. Can't you understand how lonely I feel? I try calling JT Lazer for a bowling together and he never replies me back."**

 **Sheila blushed a bit and went forward to kiss Buck's lips. This gesture almost made XJ5 wanting to puke. "I'm sorry. I promise to be here more often and…"**

" **HEY! FOOD BATTLE!" Then without any warning, Tuddrussel threw some peas and sauce on Sheila's dress. XJ5's eyes widened at this. What the…? "Buck…" She began, trying to contain her anger.**

" **Oh don't worry honey! It's a black dress! Nobody would notice it!" Tuddrussel then threw some peas again at her. "Buck! Stop it!"**

 **My Gosh, XJ5 thought. How can it work ?**

" **Hey! Do you want to take a stroll with ice cream involved? I want one! Please! Please!"**

 **Sheila clenched her fists. "I don't think I…"**

" **Please Sheila! I want to spend time with you" He then took her hands, while Sheila was still removing peas and tried to clean sauce off her dress. "You could bring that tin can of yours too. I could meet him this way."**

" **First it isn't a tin can. His name is XJ5. Then…Buck, when would be a bit mature? You really are a manchild."**

" **Please! Only one icecream. Like older times!"**

 **XJ5 expected Sheila to refuse and kicking him out. However, she simply sighed then called him. "XJ5. Let's go."**

 **He obeyed, a bit anxious about what would happen. Officer Tuddrussel looked at him with a grin, raising his hand to shake his own. "Hey! I'm Officer Tuddrussel! Pleased to meet…" The moment he shook his hands, he tore XJ5's arms off. "Oops."**

" **Give it back!" XJ5 immediately took it away from Tuddrussel to fix it back on his body. Sheila rolled her eyes. "Let's go taking this ice cream. After that, you will leave, Buck."**

" **Okay honey"**

 **On their way for teleporting, XJ5 couldn't help but wondering: how could Sheila and Tuddrussel be married? How could it work? They were different in every way…Most of all, how could Tuddrussel have become a Time Squad officer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Rise and Fall**

 **Ultimately, Larry chose to teleport back to Time Squad Headquarters. He didn't really understand why he came back here. He knew that there were bars around. Furthermore, he felt that this place was the closest to a home right now.**

 **Larry ordered oil, not caring about others robots and officers around him. For once that this place allowed them together, he could just enjoy it. That made him feeling closer to humans, more than a robot.**

" **You hypocrite" He could only say.**

" **Excuse me?"**

 **Beside him, a robot replied him. Larry turned around, and couldn't help but sighing. Oh no. Him again.**

 **XJ5 settled beside him. As usual, he had this mocking tone toward him. "Aw. Larry 3000, such a surprise. Did you enjoy your training?"**

" **Yes. That was wonderful" Larry said, trying to grin. "I was one of best here. Despite being obsolete, I was actually one of best…" he paused "…robots." He finished, realizing.**

 **That's all he is. He was a robot. Not a human. He would never be human.**

 **XJ5 stayed silent, staring at him. "Well that's great. It means we will be colleagues…though we won't see each other often. Most of time, robots stay with their officers."**

" **I guessed so. It doesn't bother me, actually" Larry took a drink again. "I'm used to work with humans."**

" **That's good. Guess your future officer wouldn't bother about your technology."**

" **Aren't you supposed to be with your officer?" Larry glared at him. XJ5 began to get on his nerves. "Or did they give you up?"**

 **XJ5 shrugged. "My officer is with her husband tonight. So I'm on my own right now."**

" **Well go for another more pleasant company. Because I'm not in the mood tonight" Indeed, Larry wasn't. Oh yes he wasn't. He grabbed his face. No way he would cry right now.**

"… **Oh. Bad day?" XJ5 asked, though his mocking tone disappeared. Now, he sounded more concerned than anything.**

" **It isn't your business. Just deal with my new life here" Larry ordered another drink. He didn't care if he was drunken afterward.**

" **Well I can listen if you wish" XJ5 ordered a drink as well.**

" **Why ? You will mock me as usual"**

" **Maybe, but I may give you one or two advices." XJ5 then took a sip of his oil.**

 **After all, why not? Larry had nothing to lose here. So he told him everything. About his meeting with Fiskmeyer, their problems dealing with their new life and the reason why he was here. Surprisingly, XJ5 listened until the end, never cutting him in. He just nodded while taking a sip once or twice.**

" **He is a hypocrite, isn't he?"**

" **It still surprises me to know you fell for a human." XJ5 paused, thoughtful. "I didn't know that was possible. Robots have a different way to love, after all."**

" **Well you are wrong!" Larry glared at him. "We are able to love the same way as humans do. You just never tried, did you?"**

" **I don't feel the need to try. I think robots must stay together and humans must stay together."**

" **You are really close-minded" Larry commented, scathing tone.**

" **I'm not!" XJ5 argued. "It is a fact. Robots and humans mustn't be together. At least, we are programmed. Humans are…unpredictable."**

" **It is exactly what he said!" Larry cried out. "We are just programmed individuals. Is that your honest opinion? Or do you put a mask in order to mock me more?"**

 **Larry put his head on counter, trying to avoid XJ5's stare. "I was wrong, telling you everything."**

" **Honestly" XJ5 began. "I shared your opinion when my previous officer was still around. When he died, I was…lost. I felt emotions that hurt me. I missed him. So…I just decided to stop thinking that I was more than a robot. I decided to stop feeling. We don't share the same point of view as humans do. We only…live for them. In one way, it is better. We don't suffer."**

 **Larry gave him a sad look. "…I'm sorry about what happened. However…you are wrong. We actually have feelings. I'm not sure we can delete feelings. In one way, we may be better than humans because at least, we don't kill each other…often." He added with a slight smirk.**

"… **You are special, Larry." XJ5 recognized. "Unfortunately, humans will not always agree with you."**

" **Maybe but I think it is a wrong thing, keeping this shell of yours." Larry turned around completely toward him. "You should enjoy life. You should enjoy everything. Humans, robots, no matter. Don't be that close-minded and just accept you have feelings too. It makes us feel alive."**

 **XJ5 sounded hesitant. For the first time, he seemed to take Larry's words in account. Finally, he just let it slide and said "What you and that Fiskmeyer shared wasn't good. Not only because you are two different species but because of this rivalry. You were both selfish."**

" **Selfish?" Larry glared at him again. "I only tried my best for him. I cooked, cleaned, ravished him…Do you dare telling me I was selfish?"**

" **You were both selfish." XJ5 pointed. "He didn't want you to success and you didn't want him to success. That's all. Look like you don't understand your own faults, Lawrence 3000."**

 **Larry thought about what he was saying. He glanced at his glass. Maybe he was right…Maybe was he selfish toward Fiskmeyer. Maybe he didn't consider his feelings much, despite trying everything to satisfy him.**

 **Maybe he was flawed as well. It made him less than a robot now…Though humans were also flawed. Maybe was he closer to humans this way.**

 **XJ5 let out a sigh then said a word of comfort. "You will have a new life here, Larry. You shouldn't care about him anymore. You should move on, unless you want to save your relationship."**

 **Indeed…Maybe he should try to save his relationship. After all, they spent so many years together…He couldn't ruin this due to a sole argument.**

 **But…Maybe XJ5 was right. What Fiskmeyer and Larry had wasn't good for their sake. "…I'm not sure if I still want."**

" **So stop complaining. You sound like a drama Queen." XJ5 then ordered another drink.**

" **Tell me, XJ5, did you ever have a relationship?" Larry raised one eyebrow. If he had one, he wouldn't behave this way. Maybe he would be more sympathetic. However, XJ5 didn't reply.**

" **I think you never had one, humans or robots." Larry guessed, grinning. He would be able to get back at him.**

" **I never because I was too busy" XJ5 looked away.**

" **But you are not busy anymore" Larry chuckled, before moving closer to him. He then caressed his chest, ignoring XJ5 jumping. "Maybe should you try…being more open-minded now."**

" **Larry I don't think it is…"**

" **Yes I think" Larry corrected. "Furthermore, I need it too. I would be glad to show you how it feels." He then wrapped his arms around XJ5's shoulders. "…Should we dance? Or maybe should we go anywhere else?"**

 **XJ5 stayed silent. However, the moment Larry took his arm, he just followed him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Replacement**

 **The morning after, Larry woke up in a soft bed. Muddled, Larry tried to remember what he actually did last night. He only remembered he was in a bar, he met XJ5 and left with him then…nothing else.**

 **He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again. However, a soft noise jolted him awake. He ended up by getting up, though hangover prevented him to quickly walk. Larry fed up. Twice a hangover this week was too much.**

 **He found XJ5 in a kind of kitchen, this latter focused on pouring some oil in glass. "Hello" Larry smiled to him, coming closer by behind.**

" **Slept well?" He asked.**

 **XJ5 didn't reply. Instead, he handed him the glass. "Take this. I think you will need it" His tone was awkward. Larry noticed that he tried not to meeting his eyes. Though he didn't make any remark and just swallowed it.**

" **Care to tell me where we are?" Larry asked.**

" **In one of Time Squad Headquarters' apartments"**

" **Really?" Larry looked around. Indeed, it definitely was an apartment though smaller than the one he shared with Fiskmeyer. "I didn't know"**

" **Call it a more modernized attic room" XJ5 shrugged, still looking away. "Humans and robots can stay here until they are assigned with their partners".**

 **Larry nodded. Indeed, he left his home. He didn't want to come back to Fiskmeyer after all. In one way, it resolved his problems.**

" **Are you the one who brought me here?"**

 **XJ5 nodded. "Yes. Though you definitely didn't waste time to take your mark" He sounded irritated. Was he irritated against Larry? XJ5 ended up by heading for the door.**

" **Wait. Where are you going?" Larry stopped him. "You are not forced to leave" He smiled. "You can still stay here. We could just…talk now we aren't drunk anymore."**

" **You were the one who were drunk, Larry" XJ5's tone went annoyed. "And…My partner is waiting for me home. I don't want to disappoint her."**

" **Ah" Larry shrugged. He still tried to maintain a smile though in his mind, he knew that was already lost. However, for one reason or another, he wanted to make XJ5 stay. That was the closest to a normal presence he had now.**

" **What about exchanging our numbers like humans do?" Larry then wrapped his arms around XJ5 again while caressing his torso. "We could do that again. Though…in a more convenient way, don't you think so?"**

 **XJ5 jerked away, freeing himself from Larry's touches. This gesture slightly hurt him, though he commented nothing. Then, in a firm and cold tone, "I don't want pursuing anything with you, Larry."**

 **Larry looked down. XJ5's rejection didn't break his heart (after all, they only knew each other for two days). However, there were memories of Fiskmeyer telling him that he was only a robot. They were hard enough and they didn't fail to remind him of his state.**

 **He lost his job, was here with his things, kicked out of his apartment he called home (the only home he ever had) his lover having lied from the beginning and the only bacon of comfort he had wanted nothing with him.**

" **Why did you follow me last night?" Larry's voice was broken. "You could have refused me"**

 **XJ5 stayed silent for one moment.**

"… **Because I wanted to know what it was like, being with a robot…Being with his peers…Loving like robots do…" XJ5 sounded…ashamed. Was he ashamed because he hurt Larry? Or was he actually ashamed for doing this with Larry?**

"… **So you got what you wanted, at last? You experienced." Larry's tone was full of reproach. XJ5 got what he wanted. Larry didn't.**

" **Yes. It made me realize a lot of things" XJ5 approved, before opening the door.**

" **Is that so?"**

 **Please, don't leave me, Larry pleaded. Please…stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please…**

 **XJ5 ruined his hope. "It made me realize that I actually don't like being with others robots. I felt nothing." He paused, before repeating. "Nothing"**

 **To be honest, Larry agreed too. He preferred humans to others robots. He liked them. He just liked humans more, or at least the rarest who wanted to stay with him.**

"… **So you felt nothing for me?"**

"… **No. I'm sorry, Larry but…" Then, this sentence finished to destroy Larry. "….Actually, I'm ashamed…I did it not only with a robot…But with an obsolete robot nonetheless"**

 **Obsolete…Old…Larry clenched his fists.**

" **Get out"**

" **Goodbye, Lawrence." The XJ5 left.**

 **Larry falls on his knees.**

 **Don 't leave me.**

 **XJ5 came to take Sheila at Buck Tuddrussel's place…which actually looked like a crappy apartment. Everything was dirty (even the door which was covered by an unknown green liquid) and he knew that inside, it would be worse.**

 **He couldn't help but frowning at this sight: Did Sheila actually live here before working with him? He realized that maybe it was the reason why she needed that job that much, escaping that reality for a better life maybe…Maybe she and Tuddrussel were poor.**

 **He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.**

 **He rang. Tuddrussel came to open to him. "Ha! … thingamajig." He offered his hand. XJ5 immediately jumped back. He was sweating, wearing a white vest displaying his hair under his armpit. XJ5 realized how much it smells and preferred staying outside.**

" **Sweetie! Your guy came to get you!" If XJ5 could, he would have raised one eyebrow, not understanding the implication.**

 **Some minutes later, Sheila appeared. She was dressed in the same dress she had yesterday when they parted. She looked upset. However, the moment Tuddrussel came to kiss her, she accepted, even returning the kiss. As usual, XJ5 just looked away at this.**

" **Thanks, Buck…That was good. I think" She said.**

" **Hey! Do you want to sleep here again tonight?" He grinned. Sheila politely refused, as she had some work.**

" **I'm happy for you, Buck. Hopefully you will introduce your future robot companion to me soon. I knew it would happen."**

" **Haha Yes! The guy offered me to take some coffee." He burst out laughing. "Officer Buck Tuddrussel" He imitated. "Really! Just the way he wrote his message made him looking like he has a stick up his ass!"**

" **That sounds nice from him, Buck." Sheila rolled her eyes. "Don't forget about replying. Bye." Then she and XJ5 teleported back on their satellite. Sheila moved in her bedroom, XJ5 following her.**

" **Well…So Officer Buck Tuddrussel has a partner, right?"**

" **Yes" She answered. "I'm glad for him."**

 **To be honest, XJ5 couldn't help but feeling some pity over the poor guy who would be paired with him…It wouldn't be good, he guessed.**

" **Did you spend a good evening?" He asked her. Sheila simply shrugged. "Well…We just spent the time watching some stupidity, eating nachos and pizza." She paused. "I love nachos and pizza…But not enough to eat some the entire night. I just want to sleep right now."**

 **She then turned around. "…What about you? How was your evening?"**

 **XJ5 stayed silent. He didn't really wish to tell her about his night with Larry…That wasn't only because it was intimate…But because he was ashamed. She wouldn't understand. To be frank, the night wasn't bad. Nevertheless, that was like Larry said: an experience. However, now he just regretted everything about it.**

 **He spent the night with an obsolete robot. A robot he had no feelings for and he felt sort of ashamed over it. Furthermore, if others robots knew, they would definitely make fun of him. He didn't wish to be a laughing stock. No matter if it hurt Larry, he couldn't imagine having a relationship with him or with others robots.**

 **Maybe XJ5 wasn't one for relationships in general. Work looked like the only thing which mattered to him. After all, that was what he was programmed for.**

" **That had been fine…I just hanged around bars before coming back here." He lied.**

 **He refused to apologize to Larry. Why apologize? He couldn't force himself being with someone he didn't like.**

 **Sheila nodded. "I will take a nap. In any case, alarm will wake me up." She then undressed and XJ5 immediately looked away again. Somehow or other, it sounded wrong to him. He had the feeling to violate intimacy here. However, Sheila wasn't upset. She didn't tell him to get out. She looked…comfortable with it.**

 **XJ5 wasn't.**

" **I think I will just…clean." He said before leaving the bedroom.**

 **Sheila looked surprised. "Oh? Okay."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : New life, new life**

 **This morning, XJ5 found Sheila at their table, leaning over some papers, a cup of coffee at hand. At first glance, he thought they were only about newspapers. After all, the fugitive robot Lance 9 trillion had been arrested and was sentenced to deactivation, which only meant a sort of death for robots. They only talked about this now.**

 **However, when he sat down near Sheila, he realized that what she was reading was completely different. There were papers involving titles such like summon, separation, money…It left XJ5 clueless.**

" **What's all that for? Are you involved with trials?" He asked.**

 **Sheila displayed no emotion. She only had a stoic expression on her face. People would mistake this for indifference though XJ5 began to know her better. He knew it was anything but indifference.**

" **Soon." She sighed. "…I want divorce."**

 **He crossed his arms, only contemplating papers. "…I see." To be honest, he wasn't surprised. Sheila and Tuddrussel didn't fit together. That was such a wonder that Sheila didn't divorce earlier, with how stupid the man was. They shared nothing, had nothing in common after all. Sheila was hardworking, smart, liked clean things…The man were a lazy moron, living in dirtiness.**

" **Many time I asked Tuddrussel to change, to be more careful with my feelings…" Sheila frowned, signing. "Unfortunately, he can't do the simplest thing as respecting me. He doesn't understand that there are ways others than hitting, punching and mocking people for their work." She added. "So I fed up. I'm going to live for myself from now. I will focus on my job, my career."**

 **If XJ5 could, he would have the biggest grin on his face. He wouldn't have to deal with that idiot anymore. He wouldn't have to shake his hand or have him calling him "Tin-can". Every time Tuddrussel said this word, XJ5 was tempted to punch him and make him fly.**

 **Then, he could watch how Sheila's mood was affected every time he saw her leaving Tuddrussel's place. She didn't miss him. That was quite the contrary: she was relieved to come back on her satellite.**

" **You are right, officer Sternwell." He said, touching her shoulder. "You are better off without him."**

 **Sheila didn't reply. She kept signing papers before filing them. XJ5 noticed her hand was trembling though she kept a calm expression. She was overwhelmed.**

 **He could sense her emotions: sadness, regret. Dylan's memories came back in XJ5's mind: he remembered about how he was whenever he called his family. His wife, his child…Every time, it left him broken.**

 **Sheila's reaction wasn't very far from this. In one way, XJ5 wasn't only relieved not to see Tuddrussel anymore…He was relieved that she wouldn't end up like Dylan.**

" **You don't need any husband, Officer Sternwell". His words were comfort. "Divorcing isn't a big loss…He would have made you suffer one day, in one way or another."**

 **Sheila stopped writing, looking back up at XJ5. She kept the same face, though she bit her lips.**

 **The reason why Dylan died was because he wanted to be reunited with his family…If he didn't focus on his desire to see them again, maybe Dylan would have been more concentrated…Maybe Dylan wouldn't have been killed that easily.**

 **Dylan had been a brilliant officer…Just like Sheila.**

" **Then…Officer Tuddrussel is only an idiot. He is a fool, unworthy of being an officer. He isn't even worth to marry with. " XJ5 paused. "…You were so perfect to marry him. If you divorced, it's his entire fault. Not yours. You shouldn't feel bad over it…"**

 **He didn't want Sheila ending like Dylan did…**

" **That's useless to feel bad for him."**

 **Sheila put her pen down. She crossed her arms, staring at him with a blank expression. During some minutes, there was only silence between them.**

 **At last, she said. "Don't you realize how much you hurt me?"**

 **It confused XJ5. He only wanted to comfort her. His words didn't mean to hurt her so…Why?**

" **I don't understand."**

" **Tuddrussel was my first love." She then glared at him. "My first love! I married him because I loved him. Not because he was smart, not because he was clean…I married him because I loved him!" She repeated. "I loved him! He was funny. He comforted me whenever I wanted to give up. He never abandoned me." She then grabbed one sheet of paper before throwing it on the floor. "Of course I would feel bad! I have every right to!"**

" **Officer Sternwell…I didn't mean to…"**

" **You did, XJ5!" She cut him in. Anger and pain were obvious now. "I planned to share my life with him. Maybe I didn't want children right now, but who knows? Maybe sooner or later I would have had with him." She shook her head, covering her face. "These papers…It is like killing the life I could have had with him."**

 **XJ5 stayed silent. She looked so…vulnerable. Sheila always looked strong.**

 **Was Tuddrussel able…to make her vulnerable?**

" **And you are wrong…No way I'm perfect. I have my own faults too. I never had been present. I always busied with work, putting him apart…How can I be perfect? It just doesn't exist."**

"… **You never committed any fault, Shei—I mean, Officer Sternwell."**

" **You have a black and white view, XJ5. You should learn that nobody is completely right, nobody is completely wrong…It will hurt him. And…it hurts me too. How did you feel when you lost Dylan?"**

 **XJ5 froze. He tried to look away, avoiding her stare.**

" **It's exactly how I feel right now, XJ5." Sheila's voice broke. "I lose him…just in a different way."**

 **She then picked the sheet up, going back to his papers. "You shall leave me, XJ5. I saw you enough for today."**

 **XJ5 was about to reply something, but decided not to. Instead, he stood up from his seat to leave the room.**

 **He wanted to tell her he was sorry…But he wasn't sure she would listen.**

 **So he just obeyed and left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Get used and make up**

"… **I'm sorry, Tuddrussel"**

 **XJ5 was in the computer room, pretending to write a report. It was best to leave Sheila and Tuddrussel alone. However, he watched the entire scene through cameras. Sheila and Tuddrussel were sitting at table, Sheila holding his hands tightly in hers. "That is for the best."**

" **Great" Tuddrussel said, sarcastic. Though under his mask, XJ5 could guess how upset he was. "My first marriage…It lasted two months."**

 **Sheila looked down. "I'm sorry…I'm not happy about it as well."**

 **She had asked him to come over on their satellite. He didn't see the robot who accompanied him, the guy left as soon as Tuddrussel wrapped his arms around Sheila. Sheila prepared the dinner and the moment they were alone together, she declared her intention of divorcing.**

" **You know…I think we rushed everything. We married too soon…We married before knowing more about each other." Sheila sighed.**

" **Yes…I married you and I didn't even know how work alcoholic you actually were!" Tuddrussel stabbed his meat with his knife. Apparently, he tried to take his anger out over something. "With you, it was always about work, work, work. Since you are in Time Squad, you forgot what the word FUN actually meant."**

 **Sheila nodded. "I know. I just didn't expect how much my works mattered to me."**

" **Well…Everything is fine." Tuddrussel paused. "I felt kind of trapped anyway…In this thing. Marriage." He then chuckled. "Tehehehe…Marriage is just a dumb thing, don't you think?"**

 **Unexpectedly, Sheila chuckled too. "Yes…"**

" **Who likes marriage anyway? You are trapped with the same person your entire life until you are bored with." He sounded a bit too excited. To XJ5, it looked like he tried his best to mask his pain. "Why marrying…while you can still have fun?"**

" **I agree, Tuddrussel."**

" **It just ruins your life after all." Tuddrussel then read the paper before throwing it on table. "Give me a pen…I will be free from this life!"**

 **Sheila sighed before giving him one. "Are you sure, Buck? I mean…You aren't forced to sign right now. You can just bring them and taking time to read them. I don't want to end this on bad terms."**

" **Hahaha! Bad terms? Don't worry, sweetheart! It would never be bad between us." He drew something on the paper, which was an elephant. Apparently, that was his signing. "We only will be…buddies. Like best friends!"**

 **Sheila closed her eyes. "Of course, Tuddrussel."**

" **Hey! I would like to do something…one last time." Tuddrussel grinned at her. "Do you know what I wish right now?"**

 **Sheila gave him a slight smile and leaned over him. "Yes? What do you want?"**

" **FOOD BATTLE!" Then Tuddrussel threw his meat on Sheila's uniform. She suppressed a sigh though unlike the last time, she took her plate and threw it back in Tuddrussel's face. He chuckled before attacking her with noodles while Sheila responded with the jug of water.**

 **While they were actually making a mess in the kitchen, both of them happily laughed. They sounded like two children playing with each other instead of two married people who would divorce soon.**

 **XJ5 sighed. At least, Sheila happily laughed.**

 **Tuddrussel was waiting for his robot in the computer room, still talking pleasantly with Sheila."Hey! Do you remember what happened during our honey moon?"**

 **Sheila chuckled. "How could I forget?"**

" **The man wanted to join us…We had to pretend being dead in order to be left alone" He burst out. Sheila joined him.**

" **We just threw off a cliff." Sheila paused. "You have to admit, Buck…that was mean."**

" **That was necessary…" He stopped laughing.**

" **Will you be alright?" Sheila asked him, touching his shoulder. "If you need anything…"**

" **No! Of course! I will be fine!" Tuddrussel swell out his chest. "Everything will be fine! Buck Tuddrussel is here!"**

 **Sheila nodded, understanding. "Very well…We shall…see each other soon in front of the judge."**

" **Yes! Yes…Judge."**

 **Suddenly, the light went on. The robot appeared. XJ5 stepped closer. The moment his vision was clear, he realized that he recognized this robot. This obsolete robot of his knowledge…that was Larry 3000!**

" **Larry?" XJ5 could only say, surprised.**

" **Sheila and…XJ5?" Larry cried out, stunned. "What are you doing here?"**

" **And what are you doing here?" XJ5 replied. Larry glared back at him, apparently not thrilled to meet him again. The feeling was actually reciprocated. It gave XJ5 more reasons not to wish Tuddrussel again.**

" **What? Do you know each other?" Tuddrussel asked. Sheila was as confused as he was.**

" **Yes." Larry sighed.**

" **How?"**

 **Larry and XJ5 exchanged a look. Despite they only wanted to avoid each other, one same question was on their minds: should they tell them?**

 **That wasn't really appropriate. Even if they were robots, that was an intimate act. XJ5 wasn't happy to tell them about this night they shared. He guessed Larry shared the same thought.**

"… **We met each other in one party." XJ5 was a better liar because he didn't display any emotion. Only his voice could betray him. "Larry…threw some oil at me."**

" **Yes! You called me obsolete!" Larry glared at him.**

" **Because you are"**

" **Enough" Sheila stopped them. She took Tuddrussel's hand in hers again. "Call me soon…okay?"**

" **Yeah, yeah…" Tuddrussel then moved near Larry. "Here we go, tin can!"**

" **Tuddrussel…Last time you call me tin can…" However, they didn't hear the rest of the sentence. They already disappeared.**

 **Deep down, XJ5 couldn't help but feeling some pity toward Larry…being paired up with that guy, he had to be brave. However, he didn't express his thoughts. He didn't want to argue with Sheila again. According to the look on her face, she was still angry against him.**

 **He watched her moving in the lounge. XJ5 guessed he should clean after their food battle. Robots were useful for this…They were made for this, cleaning after humans. However, he didn't care. Sheila…needed some time alone, despite her meeting with Tuddrussel went quite well.**

 **When he came back to the lounge, he found Sheila in front of TV. He came closer to check what she was watching.**

 **That was a white and black film…or rather, recording. That displayed a woman dressed in a white dress, cutting some cake with another bulky man in a kind of black suit. They smiled and laughed together.**

" _ **Hehehe food battle?"**_ **The man offered.**

" _ **YES! FOOD BATTLE! FOOD BATTLE!"**_ **Others people shouted. The woman shook her head. "** _ **No Buck…My dress will not like it."**_

" _ **FOOD BATTLE!"**_ **The man insisted before taking some parts of the cake and throwing them at others.**

 **Sheila sighed. XJ5 wondered if he shall stay with her or leave her alone. He couldn't guess her actual thoughts right now. She definitely needed comfort though XJ5 wasn't sure to be able to help her. Last time he tried and hurt her more.**

 **Ultimately, he sat down near her, watching recordings with her. "…You were beautiful" He pointed.**

" **Thanks…" She replied, not facing him.**

"… **You still are. You just…were beautiful this day."**

" **I know I was. Every married woman are beautiful for their wedding." She crossed her arms around herself. "I wonder if I should delete these recordings."**

 **Maybe she should, as these recordings were about a marriage that didn't last. However, XJ5 simply put his hand on hers. "…Don't."**

 **She turned back at him. "…Why?"**

 **Because she was right. She lost someone too, in one way. XJ5 didn't understand first. Now he did. "…Because there are still good memories. Deleting good memories…isn't good."**

 **Unlike him, she could keep all of them. Sheila gave him a slight smile, before leaning her head over his shoulder, still watching TV.**

 **XJ5 hesitated before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Team work**

" **Our mission for Today is this man. Alfred Nobel." XJ5 read. Sheila nodded, staring at the figure on the screen. "He was supposed to award the Nobel Peace Prize, wasn't he?" She asked.**

 **She kept her professional appearance, though XJ5 felt that she was a bit…off. Two days ago, they rescued Larry and Tuddrussel in a mission involving Lady Godiva. Larry was knocked out and while XJ5 fixed him, Sheila and Tuddrussel argued. He remembered it pretty well.**

" _ **Will you stop interfering?"**_ **Tuddrussel had yelled. "** _ **You wanted divorce! I gave you divorce!"**_

" _ **That isn't about us, Buck! That's about you and your robot partner. You two have no team work. If you want to become a true officer, you must learn to work with your partner. You two have to trust each other. Else you will be in trouble."**_

" _ **I'm a true officer! Stop looking down on me!"**_

" **Let's go". Sheila ordered. XJ5 nodded and teleported them in the 1800's. "He mustn't be very far." He said, checking on his screen.**

 **Indeed, they noticed a crowd reuniting around a stage. On the stage, an old man dressed in a black suit was making a speech. "Let's come closer" Sheila whispered to XJ5. He nodded and two of them immersed in the crowd.**

" **And now…The prize for the biggest watermelon would be for…" The man clapped a man coming on the stage, carrying in his arms a watermelon as large as a tyre. The older man smiled to him before awarding the prize. Sheila and XJ5 exchanged a look.**

" **Prize for the biggest watermelon?" Sheila sighed.**

" **Who would have such an idea?" XJ5 said, sarcastic. "Humans can have odd ideas, sometimes."**

 **Once the award ceremony** __ **was over, both Sheila and XJ5 joined the man. "Are you Mister Alfred Nobel, aren't you?" Sheila asked.**

" **Why yes! Did you like the ceremony?"**

" **Yes. May I ask you where does this idea come from?"**

 **Alfred Nobel shrugged. "Well…I liked watermelon. People like it. Not bad for business." Alfred Nobel chuckled. "Giving prizes make people happy."**

" **Did you never have the idea of giving a prize for peace?" XJ5 asked. "I mean. Peace is important. There are a lot of wars happening at this time."**

" **Peace is something people hold dear." Sheila added.**

 **Alfred Nobel rolled his eyes. "Peace? It is impossible here."**

" **Because there is nobody to create a prize for it" Sheila pointed. "You are the one who should be doing this, Alfred Nobel."**

" **Not to mention that would make you famous." XJ5 said.**

 **Alfred Nobel thought about it. Apparently the idea didn't sound very bad to him. He ended up by smiling. "Okay! If you say so…Maybe isn't it a bad idea?"**

 **Sheila gave him a slight smile. "It's a good idea. You should take care of this, Mister Alfred Nobel."**

 **The man turned back to others people. "Hey! Guys! I have a new idea!"**

 **XJ5 and Sheila looked at each other. "Mission accomplished, I think."**

" **Indeed" XJ5 replied before teleporting them back on the satellite.**

 **However the moment they came back, the alarm immediately went off. "What the-?"**

" **Another mission? That soon?" XJ5 checked the screen. "It's impossible."**

 **Sheila read it as well. "Alfred Nobel? But we just finished it!"**

" **Maybe not completely" XJ5 pointed. Sheila and XJ5 teleported back at the same place. Alfred Nobel was still on the stage, awarding prizes for a little girl.**

 **They listened to him. That was the prize for the nicest smile. "He didn't understand anything." She sighed, waiting for the ceremony to end.**

 **Once it was over, Sheila asked Alfred Nobel. "Weren't you supposed to give the peace prize, Alfred Nobel?"**

 **Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes…I planned to…Then I got another idea: the prize of the nicest smile! And I think people like it better."**

 **XJ5 shook his head. "Do you know nobody cares about the nicest smile?"**

" **I noticed" Alfred Nobel said, a bit mocking. "You have no expression. You can't even smile."**

 **Sheila cut him in. "Alfred Nobel…I think we didn't introduce ourselves properly. We are Time Squad Unit. I'm Officer Sheila Sternwell and XJ5. We are here to protect the future. Your role in history is to create this peace prize. Else things would get…messy."**

 **Alfred Nobel didn't seem to listen. "Hey. I don't have to follow what fate told me to do. I want to do whatever I want, without you two people come to chain me up!"**

 **Sheila glared at him. "Listen, Alfred Nobel…I don't know whatever happened in your life but things are the way they are. You are the creator of Peace Prize."**

" **Peace prize is for shit!" Alfred Nobel cried out. "Nobody is able to stop war! I lost my grandfather in wars. What do you think? Monarchs promised us peace. They weren't able to keep it."**

" **Because you didn't do anything to ensure peace, Mister Nobel." XJ5 added, his voice a bit irritated.**

" **I don't care! You won't force me! If I have to use more…physical matters," Alfred then took a board with a nail. Immediately, Sheila took a fighting stance while XJ5 stood behind, ready to support her.**

" **Really? Are you planning to do it this way, Nobel?" Sheila asked.**

" **I don't need any insect in my life!" Alfred was about to strike her but Sheila kicked the board out of his hands before he could touch her. XJ5 immediately caught the flying board and blasted it with his lazer vision.**

 **Sheila immobilized Nobel then took her handcuffs out. "Since you threatened us, I fear we have to arrest you. At least until you realize what you true goal is."**

" **You can't force me, you stupid woman!" Alfred Nobel cried out. "I won't follow you."**

" **I'm afraid you have no choice, Nobel. XJ5, teleport us back."**

 **While XJ5 locked Alfred Nobel in his cell, this latter turned around to face him. "Sheesh…You stupid emotionless robot! Maybe should I give you a prize to smile?"**

" **I'm unable to smile, Sir. Enjoy your stay." XJ5 was about to leave.**

" **Oh yes, you can. You also are able to confess your deep feelings to the woman you love." He sneered.**

 **XJ5 froze. "I don't understand what you are talking about."**

" **You like her. You were afraid for her safety." Nobel went on. "If that isn't love, I don't know what it is."**

"… **Sheila is my partner. Of course I would care for her safety." XJ5 didn't understand why he stayed here.**

" **Yes, yes…I can feel anything, XJ5. Your little secret is safe with me." Alfred Nobel then sat on his bed. "I find it cute. A human and a robot together…Such a happy love. You even call her Sheila whenever she is missing. Not Officer Sternwell."**

" **Shut up" XJ5 then left the prison, ignoring Alfred's evil laugh. That man was mad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Promotion**

 **XJ5 waited in the bathroom, watching in a mirror. He didn't need it much: that was only an invention created by humans in order to check how they look like in normal life. However, right now, XJ5 thought it was quite practical.**

 **Alfred Nobel's words were ringing in his mind.** _ **You are able to smile.**_

 **XJ5 always had this emotionless face. Robots weren't like humans. Some couldn't have funny, sad, angry expression. Of course, kind of models could. However, XJ5 thought it was unnecessary. If anything, it made him scarier to historical figures who committed wrong. It reminded them who was in charge. It reminded them that even though he wasn't human, they should be afraid of him.**

 **He wondered if he could smile. His voice was clear enough to display his anger, his sadness or his joy. However, could he smile? He was unsure. Yet, it wasn't a very complicated movement. But would he be able to smile with this mouth?**

 **Suddenly, he was cut off by Sheila's return. He joined her back in the computer room, being accompanied by another robot.**

" **How was it?" XJ5 asked.**

 **Sheila headed for the sofa on the lounge. She looked exhausted. "As usual I think…The judge granted us divorce. Tuddrussel tried to joke with him…He didn't like it." Sheila looked down. "It's over now. That's all that matters."**

"… **I'm sorry." XJ5 could only say. He wasn't sorry for Tuddrussel. He couldn't feel sorry for him. He wasn't sure if Tuddrussel would be as sad as she was. According to Sheila, it hurt him too. Nevertheless, XJ5 couldn't help but put the blame on the man. He only felt sorry for her.**

 **As Sheila didn't speak anymore, XJ5 tried to cheer her up. "Hey. Time Squad Headquarters sent us a message. It is for you, Officer Sternwell."**

 **Sheila blinked, staring at him sceptical. "What for?"**

"… **Look like you received a little gift." He printed the mail to give her. "I thought you preferred to read it yourself."**

 **Sheila read it. After one moment, she simply offered a small smile. "…I got a promotion."**

" **That's awesome" XJ5 said. Oddly, the fact he couldn't smile bothered him slightly right now even though he was sincere. "You shall be happy."**

" **I would have been happier under normal circumstances." Sheila put the paper down. "…Never mind. We should celebrate it."**

 **She stood up, moving to the kitchen to take a bottle in the fridge. That was wine. XJ5 stared at it, slightly confused. "I didn't know we had one."**

 **Sheila shrugged. "I didn't even know you drunk." XJ5 added, more confused right now.**

 **She smiled at him. "Open it, please."**

 **He obeyed, making a command allowing him to uncork it. He poured some wine for her in a glass and handed it at her.**

" **Ah…right. You can't drink wine." Sheila remembered. "Well…Maybe is there oil here."**

 **XJ5 usually didn't drink but this time, he could make an exception. He checked in the fridge and managed to get some. He poured it in one glass, clinking glasses to Sheila's new promotion. However, her mood made him wonder if she also didn't drink in her divorce as well. In one trait, they drank their glasses.**

"… **Again?" Sheila asked.**

 **XJ5 nodded before serving them again.**

 **One hour later, Sheila and XJ5 were both sitting on the sofa. The bottle of wine was lying on the floor. Sheila hiccupped while XJ5 stayed stoic although blinking a lot more frequently.**

" **You know what?" She hiccupped, chuckling. "…I think you are jealous."**

" **Of what?" XJ5 stuttered. He didn't understand what she meant.**

"… **You are jealous of Tuddrussel and I. You are jealous of Tuddrussel…Everyone can see it."**

 **XJ5 blinked again, confused. "…What do you mean?"**

 **Sheila crossed her legs, leaning her head on XJ5's shoulder. "…You like me…I can see through your face."**

 **XJ5 froze. That was undeniable that Sheila was drunk. However, he wondered how much Sheila was conscious right now. During these months where he worked with her, XJ5 couldn't deny that he developed feelings for Sheila. At first, he thought it was only friendship. But…with something more. Something that XJ5 never experienced.**

 **However, it was too soon to say it was love. Maybe he was just missing his old partner. Maybe he just wanted to have with Sheila what he had with Dylan. Nevertheless, they were two different feelings: he liked Dylan in a platonic way. As for Sheila…he felt something else.**

" **You are wrong" He chose to deny.**

" **Stop calling me stupid! You like me!" Sheila cried out, rejecting him. "Why were you so upset every time I came back from Tuddrussel's place?"**

"… **Because Tuddrussel wasn't a man for you. That's all" XJ5 looked down.**

 **If he admitted, it would destroy their comradeship. He wasn't ready to be transferred to another partner. He had trouble with accustoming to Sheila. He wouldn't be able to do it again.**

" **You liar" Sheila pointed. "…You are a coward, XJ5…"**

" **You are right. I'm a coward. I'm also sorry for what I told to you" XJ5 snapped. Slight anger was in his voice.**

 **Sheila froze. She watched him standing up, putting some distance between them.**

"… **I'm sorry for being inconsiderate" XJ5 said. "…I wish I could tell you the right words. I know you are in a bad time right now…I just don't want to be a dead weight for you."**

 **XJ5 was about to leave the room when he felt something catching his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Sheila staring into his eyes.**

"… **Officer Sternwell?"**

" **I'm sorry" Sheila looked down, lowering her hand on his arms. "It's just…I loved him, XJ5."**

" **I know" XJ5 nodded. For one reason, the thing he could watch was her lips. Sheila kept staring at him in silence.**

" **I should…I should pull myself together." Sheila said, empty eyes. "I wanted to become a good officer. I thought I was made for this…Not…to be a married woman at home." She paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you, XJ5."**

 **Was she still drunk? XJ5 made a discreet analyse. Yes, she was. "You have feelings, Sheila, unlike me."**

"… **You have feelings too…" Sheila protested. Suddenly, confusion was on her face. "…You haven't called me Officer Sternwell."**

 **A silence passed between them. He saw Sheila moving closer to him, caressing his helmet. "…Sheila?" Sheila didn't reply.**

 **For one moment, XJ5 wondered if she would kiss him. Robots had different ways to show their love. They rarely kissed unlike humans. From what he could watch of them.**

 **However, Sheila simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his shoulder. "…Hold me." She asked.**

"… **Shei-I mean Officer Sternwell?"**

"… **Just hold me, XJ5. I need you…I only need you to hug me." She closed her eyes.**

 **XJ5 returned her hug. A let sigh came out of her mouth, hugging him tighter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Forging bonds**

 **Sheila and XJ5 watched as Victor Hugo came up on the stage. He was holding two books under his arms. Taking his micro, he spoke up. "Here are my new books: the first is called** _ **Les Châtiments.**_ **Through these poems, I would like to make you understand why Le 18 Brumaire and the coup d'état committed by Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte are crimes."**

 **He displayed his second book. "…Then** _ **Les Contemplations…**_ **These poems are about…" Suddenly, Victor Hugo stopped. He bit his lips, like trying to stop tears from running down on his cheeks. Sheila looked down. This reaction had to be expected. For one moment, she wondered if they should intervene.**

 **However, Victor Hugo went on. "…They are about my memories…Especially about my daughter Leopoldine. Here is an extract."**

 **XJ5 turned back to Sheila. "…Mission accomplished, I think."**

"… **Yes." Though Sheila's tone was gloomy. XJ5 tapped on his wrists. Before Victor Hugo could finish his reading, the unit disappeared.**

" **I hate this kind of missions." Sheila sat down on table. She covered her eyes though she wasn't crying right now. XJ5 nodded in approval. If Leopoldine didn't die, Victor Hugo wouldn't have written his books. Unfortunately, the time had to be respected. In others circumstances, they probably would have tried to save her. However, they couldn't. They had a mission.**

 **XJ5 watched Sheila taking a glass of water. Her hangover wasn't completely gone. He had tried to convince her not to go in mission. She refused nevertheless.**

" **Are you alright?" He asked her.**

" **Yes." XJ5 wondered if she had memories from yesterday. Beside her hangover, she acted like if everything was normal.**

 **Maybe everything was normal…Maybe XJ5 just misinterpreted things. After all, people could do or say odd things whenever they were drunk. Larry's sad face flashed in his mind. He remembered it perfectly: Larry pleading for him to stay…Larry begging him not to leave him alone.**

… **And XJ5 telling him that nothing happened between them.**

 **Maybe he understood his pain now.**

" **We should write the report now" Sheila kept using her professional tone. It was like the previous mission vanished from her mind. However, she was like this. Accomplishing a mission and waiting for the next one. Sometimes, XJ5 swore she would have been a robot in another life.**

" **Of course, officer Sternwell"**

 **Maybe in another life, XJ5 had been human.**

 **Maybe that's the reason why they had been paired up together…They were so professional. So cool and detached from everything.**

 **XJ5 sat in front of the computer and began writing. While he listened Sheila giving him orders, he just couldn't forget about Larry. How he must have felt when XJ5 rejected him.**

" **We convinced Leopoldine to take this canoe…" Sheila dictated. She then stopped. "…Sometimes, it is chilling."**

 **That was odd. He had tried to forget about any potential feeling he could have as a robot when Dylan died…He refused it. He called Larry a fool for thinking he was an individual with feelings and emotions like humans were…**

" **Hopefully we will not have any other mission with Victor Hugo. I think he resents us. He wants us dead for what we did." Sheila closed her eyes. She then dictacted again.**

… **Now that Sheila was around, he wanted more. He wanted more with her…He had hoped that after what happened last night, their relationship would grow into something closer than mere comradeship or friendship. He wanted her returning his feelings. However, nothing actually happened. They just hugged…then Sheila collapsed in his arms.**

 **Nothing happened…**

 **It wouldn't work anyway. She was human. He was a robot. It only happened in fairy tales. There are no robots in fairy tales.**

 **So, why?**

"… **XJ5?"**

 **XJ5 realized he stopped writing. "…Yes?"**

" **Are you alright?"**

"…" **XJ5 sighed. "…Not really." He didn't want to tell her what happened.**

 **Sheila didn't reply. She sat down near him. Her eyes stared at him. Instead, XJ5 just focused on his computer. He wouldn't be able to look her in the face.**

"… **Do you want to rest?"**

 **No, XJ5 thought. I want you to look at me. I want to make you forget about your foolish husband. I want to do everything with you…I want to make you smile…**

 **I want you to be happy…**

 **XJ5 nodded.**

" **I would like to."**

" **Okay. I'm going to write it. Don't worry" Sheila smiled.**

" **Thanks, officer Sternwell."**

 **He was about to leave when Sheila called him. "XJ5?"**

" **Yes? Do you need something else?"**

"… **I remember everything from last night."**

 **Please, XJ5 silently begged her, look at me.**

 **Look at me.**

 **XJ5 stayed silent at this. Sheila didn't move. She only talked.**

"… **Thanks. You helped me…a lot. You made me realize that I needed to move on. I need to stop whining."**

" **That wasn't what I said."**

" **I know but you helped me realize it." She gave him a slight smile. "After all, I have a job. I don't want to lose it because of my feelings for my ex-husband. Now…we have our own lives. That's all that matters now."**

"… **Sheila…"**

" **Hm?"**

 **She didn't react. He called her Sheila and not Officer Sternwell. Yet, she didn't react.**

… **Did she know how he felt for her?**

"… **Nothing. I'm going to rest." XJ5 then left.**

 **That wasn't really true.**

 _ **I want you to be happy with me.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Sometimes, there can be good in bad**

 _ **You are able to smile.**_

 **Alfred Nobel repeated same words again and again in XJ5's mind.**

 **XJ5 wished he could delete this memory…In this way, everything would stop. Actually, he wished to delete all of his memories. In this way, he would lose these feelings for Sheila…**

 **However, if Larry's sayings were true, he would still keep them. Deleting memories would do nothing.**

 **Deleting feelings was impossible…even for robots.**

 **Larry was right…They went beyond their programs. They were individuals with feelings and rights. They weren't only tools.**

 **Nevertheless, he would never admit them outright. He would never say that Larry was right. He was more advanced than he was. He was supposed to know better than an obsolete model.**

 **XJ5 woke up late in the night. He needed to take a stroll around the satellite. While he had to check it, he was unable to sleep now.**

 **He needed time for himself. He needed some time alone.**

 **However, when he passed near the lounge, he noticed the TV was on, a blue screen lighting the dark room. He stopped.**

 **Sheila was lying on the sofa, watching a movie. "Pirates of Caribbean 3" actually. It surprised XJ5 a bit. Sheila wasn't the kind of staying up to take some time for herself. She was always focused on work so seeing her in rare moment of relaxing was quite odd.**

 **She caught glimpse of him, as she said. "Ah. You discovered my secret."**

" **I thought you were sleeping."**

" **I wanted but I couldn't…So I decided to watch things." She focused back on the screen. "It's quite good. Though as much as I love Jack Sparrow, pirates weren't like this."**

" **It's because they didn't travel through time" XJ5 pointed. He hesitated, before sitting on the sofa. Sheila shifted to give him some room, her eyes still on the main pirate.**

 **They watched for nearly one hour. XJ5 thought it was good indeed. They may have exaggerated things about piracy, but that was a fine movie.**

 **Then, the kiss scene came. At this moment, XJ5 couldn't help but watching Sheila's reaction.**

 **There was no emotion on her face. She wasn't sad, envious or anything…There was absolutely nothing. Like if she was made of stone.**

 **Finally, ending credits appeared. Sheila stretched. "Well…That was good even though the first one was better."**

" **I didn't watch the first one." XJ5 paused. "Though according to my analysis, first films of a trilogy are always the best ones."**

" **Hmm. Not quite true" Sheila shrugged. "For example, I think the Mummy 2 was quite better than the first."**

" **If you say so, Sheila…You are the one knowing better when it comes to human matters."**

"… **You call me Sheila again." Sheila noticed.**

 **XJ5 stopped. He looked away, trying to avoid her stare. She said she remembered everything from the night they were both drunk.**

 **She never said if she was aware of his feelings. She never outright stated it neither how she felt about him.**

 **However, right now…Sheila's face meant everything. "We need to talk, XJ5."**

" **I know" XJ5 didn't try to hide anymore. He already expected it to not be a pleasant talk. Sheila sighed.**

"… **I didn't mean to hurt you, XJ5. I'm sorry if I did."**

" **You haven't hurt me, officer Sternwell"**

" **Yes I did" Sheila paused. "…I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I was too focused on my problems and I haven't paid attention to yours"**

 **What kind of problem? XJ5 was sort of confused. "…I don't have any problem."**

"… **What about…" Sheila took a breath. "…What about Dylan? You still miss him, don't you?"**

 **XJ5 shook his head. "I may miss him but I grieved. Now I feel better." He didn't have to lie because that was true. He could grieve Dylan. Now, he didn't feel as much pain as before.**

"… **Because you allowed me to grieve properly." He finished. "I can't thank you enough for this."**

" **It isn't a problem" Sheila smiled. "…That's what…"**

 **She didn't finish her sentence, but XJ5 guessed she probably wanted to say "that's what … are made for". However, she didn't say anything.**

 **Did she hesitate about their relationship? Didn't she know if they were friends, comrades or…something more than partners?**

"… **I should go to bed" Sheila said. She was about to leave though this time, XJ5 didn't let her go. He caught her by her arm. "…What are you doing?" She asked.**

 **Her tone sounded empty. She didn't protest. XJ5 didn't reply anything. He just pushed a button in order to remove his helmet completely.**

 **They both stared at each other in silence. Sheila simply nodded in approval. Biting her lips, she made a step toward him. XJ5 realized that she displayed emotions now.**

 **The moment after, she caressed his face, forgetting about blue circles surrounding his face. XJ5 closed his eyes while her hand moved, caressing buttons on his body.**

 **Finally, she took his face with both hands. XJ5 expected what would follow…however, he did nothing to stop her. He didn't want to stop her.**

 **He felt lips on his. It meant everything…**

 **Sheila didn't deepen the contact. That was a slight, chaste kiss. XJ5 hesitated to wrap his arms around her shoulders, holding her body tightly against his.**

 **However, before he could decide, Sheila already pulled apart.**

"… **I should go to bed" She repeated, before leaving the room. XJ5 stayed motionless. He even didn't realize that the kiss ended.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Enforce our bonds to protect the future**

 **They spent their entire time in China, visiting most famous places and taking photography. At the end of the day, Otto asked him. "Maybe we should check on Tuddrussel."**

 **Larry suppressed a sigh. He didn't want this day being ruined by Tuddrussel's stupidity. Instead, he just waved him off. "I'm sure the big oaf is just fine"**

 **Suddenly, Otto's attention was focused on something stuck on a wall. Apparently, a poster. His tone changed, worry taking over him. "…Maybe not"**

 **Larry joined him up to check. Then, he froze.**

 **Oh gosh…The boy was right.**

 _ **PUBLIC EXECUTION,**_ **the poster said** _ **.**_ **Of course, there was a picture of a scared Tuddrussel along with it. While a bit worried, Larry couldn't help a sigh of annoyance at this. "I knew it was too good to last."**

 **After a failed attempt to get to Tuddrussel (involving Larry dressed as a lawyer, using his old suit of diplomat), Larry was resolved to take the option of calling backup. Otto was stunned and he could understand him: it would be the first time that Otto would meet another Time Squad unit. After all, since the boy was here, they didn't need them as much as before.**

 **Fate decided that Sheila and XJ5 would be the ones to help them this time. The moment they appeared, Sheila could only say: "Larry…Why am I not surprised?"**

 **XJ5 also greeted him. "Hello, Larry"**

 **Larry frowned. "…XJ5" He said, coldly.**

 **Sheila noticed Otto near him. "…Who is that boy? He doesn't look very 13** **th** **Century China to me."**

" **Hello! My name is Otto! I'm from the 21** **st** **Century!"**

 **He gave Sheila a pleading look, trying to search for a good excuse. She was still a Time Squad officer. She could mention him in her report if she wanted to. If it happened…Time Squad Headquarters would be aware of this. "We is an orphan and we kind of…adopted him."**

 **However, Sheila didn't seem to be convinced. "Abducted would be the legal term"**

" **Adopted!" Larry insisted, a more stern expression. Indeed, that's what he thought. They adopted this boy. Or rather, he adopted him.**

 **Because Larry couldn't imagine the future without Otto now that he was there…Maybe…Maybe that's how real human parents felt about their children.**

 **Deep down, Larry wondered what happened to Otto's parents. Were they dead? Did they just abandon him?**

 **Were they alive? Would they come back for him?**

 **Larry shook his head. It couldn't be. Otto was in the orphanage for a long time…**

 **Of course, he wasn't his parent…He never would be his parent.**

" **So…What's going on?" Sheila asked, focusing back on the main problem: Tuddrussel.**

 **Once Sheila left to free Tuddrussel, Larry, XJ5 and Otto stayed up together, waiting for their return. Sheesh. That was the worst situation for XJ5. Staying alone with a robot he spent the night with…**

" **So, Larry…" XJ5 began. "How are things?"**

 **Obviously, XJ5 felt the same way: the conversation was awkward. Nevertheless, Larry tried to adopt a laid back attitude. "Oh you know. Same old, same old."**

" **Did you upgrade to the 2400 processor yet?" XJ5 asked. XJ5 wouldn't talk about their previous relationship so he would talk about HIS advanced program and how old Larry's one was.**

" **I'm still using the 16, thanks you" he replied, annoyance coming back in his tone.**

" **That relic?" XJ5 teased him, chuckling. "You must have a hard time doing the crossword puzzle with it"**

" **I do just fine" Larry crossed his arms around himself, turning back. He didn't want to face him anymore.**

" **I bet" XJ5 paused, glancing at Otto who didn't pay attention to them anymore. "…I didn't know you were like this."**

"… **Like what?"**

" **Adopting human boys" XJ5 replied. "…You know it is against the law?"**

" **I know! What are you going to do?" Larry was about to lose his temper now. "If you want to report this, okay! Just do it! But don't mess up with me again! You already did!"**

 **His fellow robot froze. He didn't expect Larry reacting this way. "…Officer Sternwell wouldn't do it. She may be all about rules but I don't think she will report you"**

" **Great! Thanks for reassuring me" Larry's tone was still bitter.**

 **There was a new silence before XJ5 asked him.**

" **You were right"**

" **Of what?" Larry was fed up of talking with him. He just wanted Tuddrussel back. In this way, he could come back home, away from him.**

" **Robots have feelings too, beyond their program. I realized that I shouldn't be ashamed of it" XJ5 said, a calmer tone.**

" **Right! Glad you realized it!"**

 **He realized that Tuddrussel and Sheila were coming back.**

 **Once they realized that Kublai Khan was using Tuddrussel's mass-destructive weapon, Larry couldn't help a sigh. They weren't finished with this mission.**

" **Advanced technology in a primitive society?" XJ5 imitated him. For once, Larry agreed. Tuddrussel sighed loudly and left, intending to get the weapon back. Near them, Sheila and Otto talked.**

" **I don't know how we ever thought it could work"**

" **So…You and Tuddrussel were…"**

" **Husband and wife, yes" After all, Otto was bound to know it sooner or later. If not from them, it would be from her. "I guess we were just at different stages in our lives…I was at one place, he was at another"**

" **A place called stupid" Both Larry and XJ5 completed. They stared at each other, stunned.**

 **Did they actually agree over one thing? For once?**

 **Then, laugh came. They couldn't help it. They had been under stress since this mission…So laughing was a good way to be relieved of stress. The good thing was that XJ5 was laughing too, despite he couldn't actually smile.**

 **For once…Tuddrussel's stupidity had some good.**

"… **Are you okay with it, officer Sternwell?" XJ5 asked her.**

 **Sheila nodded. "Yes. You can send it"**

" **You are aware of consequences" he warned her. "If Time Squad Headquarters discover about this orphan, we may be charged…"**

 **His partner cut him in. "Otto. His name is Otto, XJ5. You better remember his name, because I think he would be around for a long time"**

 **She had an acid tone. She sounded…upset. XJ5 thought he should have expected it. She was upset whenever she crossed paths with Tuddrussel, despite she promised to move on.**

 **Every time they met Tuddrussel…XJ5 suddenly fell in a bad mood. He couldn't help it…Sheila's mood influenced his.**

" **I think Larry and Tuddrussel aren't good enough with kids." XJ5 wanted her to reconsider her ways. He didn't want to be punished for something they didn't commit. He didn't want to be punished because of these two.**

 **He didn't want Sheila to be punished.**

" **We aren't forced to protect them" XJ5 kept on. "We help them enough, you know."**

" **XJ5, he is an orphan." Sheila reminded him.**

" **I know he is. But it isn't our problem. They violated law."**

 **This time, Sheila gave him a cold glare. He remembered about their last argument. He was insensitive when it came to situations. Finally, he gave up. "If you wish so…Let's send this report."**

 **He wasn't thrilled with it. They risked a lot. But for one reason or another, Sheila was willing to protect this boy. Why?**

 **She was about to leave the room when XJ5 stopped her. "Tell me what's wrong."**

 **Sheila even didn't try to deny it. Something was definitely wrong. Since the kiss they shared, nothing else happened. XJ5 even wondered if he dreamed of it. Sheila acted like if nothing happened. Despite how disappointed he was, XJ5 was okay to do the same…And acting her like his partner.**

 **Because he was this…A partner. Only a partner. Tuddrussel would be her first love, her first husband.**

 **It would never change.**

 _ **You are able to smile.**_

 **Why? Would he be able to cry too?**

"… **I don't understand why Tuddrussel adopted this kid." Sheila shook her head. "He always refused children. Why now?"**

 **Of course, it would be this. He had a child while Sheila even wasn't a mother. Of course it would hurt her.**

 **Another reason why I hate Tuddrussel, XJ5 thought.**

" **This kid won't last here…"**

" **He can" Sheila replied. "…It seems like he is with them for a time…After all, since he is here, they don't call for backup as often"**

 **XJ5 had an idea in mind. A crazy idea, but he had to ask this question. "...Do you want to protect Otto because he is Tuddrussel's child?"**

 **He paused. "…The child you would have been able to have with him?" He repeated Sheila's exact same words.**

 **Sheila didn't reply anything. However, XJ5 guessed he wasn't entirely wrong.**

 **So, she wanted children. She may act like a person who only cared about her job, yet she wasn't against the idea of having children.**

 **Most of all, she wanted children with him.**

 **This idea finished him off. Of course, she would want children. The kiss meant nothing. They were too different. She was human, he was a robot.**

 **How the heck could he give her children? Unless doing like Tuddrussel and Larry, and adopting? Meaning…taking one from past?**

 **That idea was ridiculous. XJ5 wondered if Tuddrussel chose to take this orphan because he wanted children with Larry? If he wasn't in such a mood, he would have mocked them.**

" **XJ5? Are you alright?"**

 **He shook his head. "I'm going to do my duty as your partner, officer Sternwell."**

 **He was fed up. He needed to take some fresh air.**

 **Nothing would happen between them…they would only be partners. Nothing more…**

 **He was about to leave, when a hand caught him.**

"… **Are you mad?" Sheila asked, a softer tone.**

"… **How could this work?" XJ5 asked her, though he maintained his calm tone. "I understand, Sheila. You want kids. You want a man who would give you while I…"**

 **She caressed his chest. "…I'm not ready for a relationship yet, XJ5. That's too soon."**

 **Of course, she wasn't ready. She didn't grieve her marriage. XJ5 could understand. However, there was one thing he didn't understand: "Why did you kiss me?"**

 **Sheila didn't reply.**

" **Did it mean nothing?" XJ5 faced her now. "Because it meant something to me…I was so happy. I was so happy being kissed by you…I don't know if you realize it."**

 **There was a silence again.**

" **I would do anything for you. Anything! However, I can't be a substitute for your husband. If you view me this way…"**

 **He paused, unsure. However, he had to tell her. "…If you view me this way, I fear we can't continue. As partners, as lovers or anything…Robots have feelings."**

" **I know" Sheila simply said. "…You are not a substitute for Tuddrussel. You can be reassured about it."**

 **Her voice was almost dead now. "…You are important to me, XJ5. I'm just…"**

" **I know. Not ready for a relationship. Especially with a robot" XJ5 added. He was about to leave again.**

" **I don't care if you a robot." Sheila then closed the distance between them.**

 **XJ5 already removed his helmet by now. He felt her lips on his again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let her go, this time.**

 **The kiss lasted longer. Sheila was bolder too, since she opened her mouth, her tongue caressing his mouth. He couldn't kiss her back. Not really. However, he intended to make her stay. His hands caressed her shoulders, before trailing down on her hips, reaching her thigh. Sheila mewled out of approval. He felt her hands rubbing his chest, caressing her buttons without parting their kiss.**

 **Finally, as she needed some breath, she pulled away before kissing him again though this second kiss didn't last as much as the first. She then pushed him, making him sit down on the computer's chair before kissing him back, sitting on his knees. XJ5 felt heat radiating him. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. Anyway, these kisses felt real.**

 **He then felt her lips again, though this time, they were on his neck. She rubbed his body, leaving little kisses on him while XJ5 caressed her back. He did it with robots, though one robot in particular: Larry. However, he felt nothing with him. While Sheila made him feel everything.**

 **Finally, Sheila pulled apart. She looked down, like if she hesitated before taking her top off.**

" **Sheila…" XJ5 said, though Sheila put a finger on his lips.**

" **Sssh" She simply said, before removing her bra now. She then fiercely kissing XJ5 again. Right now they cared about nothing but each other. Nobody thought. They didn't think about Tuddrussel, they didn't about Larry, they didn't think about Otto or their possible charge…**

 **They only cared about each other.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Save your relationship or move on**

 **XJ5 woke up the first. He was in Sheila's room, lying down on her big bed. He sat up, blinking. He looked all around him. He probably had recharged here. He gave a glance at the person who was by his side. His partner was still sleeping, draped in blankets, only a naked arm lying on XJ5's chest.**

 **How could it have happened? XJ5 wondered. Of course, he remembered what happened last night. That was the first thing he had in mind. However, this time, he didn't feel the same way he did after spending night with Larry. This time, he felt…good, actually. He wasn't ashamed, despite his previous statement about human and robot's relationship.**

 **He felt…peaceful.**

 **He stood up, heading for the kitchen. He heard Sheila moving in her bed though she didn't open eyes. He took utensils, ready to prepare breakfast.**

" **My, my. Such a show"**

 **XJ5 suddenly turned around. A short, old man was standing up in front of him, smugly smiling to him. XJ5 immediately opened his wrist, ready to kick that intruder out in the deep space.**

" **Hey! Hey Calm down, XJ5"**

" **How do you know about me?" XJ5 took an aggressive tone, beginning to tap commands.**

" **I'm sad you don't remember about me." The man sighed, sitting down on a chair. "…After all, I'm the one who made you. I'm the one who made Time Squad."**

"…" **XJ5 stopped in his gesture. That was odd how this man could enter in this satellite without alarms going off. As XJ5 didn't move, the man ended up by sighing.**

" **Ernest Canoon, of course!"**

"… **Oh" He was the recruiter of robots. One of Time Squad's figures here. XJ5 was surprised to not remembering him. After all, he didn't meet him since he had been partnered to Dylan, many years ago.**

 **Ernest spoke up again. "Such a great place. I'm sorry I didn't meet you earlier…Especially after your officer's death." He paused. "What was his name? I don't remember…"**

" **Dylan" XJ5 coldly replied. He didn't want to talk about him now.**

" **Ah yes. Sorry about what happened." Ernest crossed his arms, watching space through window. "He was a very competent officer. That's why I paired you up with him. But now I guess it's okay now…You grieved him. Since there is officer Sternwell now."**

 **When he mentioned Sheila, XJ5 couldn't help but twitching. "What's wrong?"**

 **He had a bad feeling right now. "I know how you felt about Dylan" Ernest kept on. "That's why there were no problems with your team. Unlike robots here, your relationship was platonic. However, now there is Sheila…" He grinned. "You guess?"**

 **This time, XJ5 made a step toward him. "What do you mean? …You mean you watched us last night?"**

" **Oh! You really think I'm a pathetic stalker?" However his tone said otherwise. He definitely watched them. He was a sick pervert, XJ5 thought, though fear was the most dominant emotion now.**

"… **What is your point?"**

" **My point is that we need stable teams, XJ5." Ernest's tone changed. He was a lot more serious now. "You know what it means. I fed up of transferring others robots to new officers because there is a problem between co-workers. Relationship wise or not"**

 **He stood up. "You can't have this kind of relationship with Officer Sternwell."**

 **He was joking, right? "…Why?" XJ5 could only ask, though Ernest already answered to him.**

" **I told you: we need stable teams. Sleeping with co-workers is strictly forbidden. You should have known it, XJ5."**

 **He paused. "And…Because that's disgusting. That's impure."**

 **How great, XJ5 sighed. He should have expected that kind of reaction…However, he didn't expect that one of Time Squad's figures would come on his satellite for this.**

" **Furthermore, Sheila doesn't like you, you know." Ernest said. "…She only wants to move on from her relationship with Officer Tuddrussel. After all, he is her husband. Her only husband. You are only…a placebo for her."**

" **I know that." XJ5 shook his head. Pain invaded his being. Of course, he knew. "…Why would happen if I refuse?"**

" **That would be quick." Ernest said. "I would report you for abuse on a co-worker. After all, humans are always right in these cases. There may be a risk of a decision to deactivate you."**

"… **For this?" XJ5's voice almost dead right now.**

" **Yes. So you better not pursuing this…kind of relationship." Ernest nodded in approval before heading for the computer room. "Else things would get messy. Not only for you but for Sheila as well. I'm sure you don't wish it."**

 **He was horrible. Why? They didn't commit a crime. XJ5 loved her. He knew she didn't really return his feelings. However, he hoped that she will one day.**

… **But now, Ernest told him that their relationship was forbidden. Why?**

 **He didn't understand.**

" **Ernest…" he wanted to say. However, Ernest Canoon already disappeared.**

" **Who were you talking with?" He turned back. Sheila was at table in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She was dressed with her usual Time Squad uniform, ready for work.**

"… **Nobody." XJ5 could only say.**

" **You were alone in the kitchen, unmoving." Sheila replied. "I made breakfast. You were talking to someone…Is something wrong?"**

 **XJ5 looked down, pulling himself together. Was he dreaming? If he could, he would frown. No. That was real.**

 **Ernest was here. He was threatening him with their relationship. He threatened to report him for abuse.**

 **That was insane. However, he couldn't say anything to Sheila. She wouldn't believe him. Instead, he joined her at table.**

" **I'm sorry. I may…have a glitch. I will fix it."**

" **Okay." Like the first time, she acted like if the last night never happened. She acted like if everything was normal.**

 **Like if they were only partners living and working together…However, XJ5 knew it wasn't true. She felt something for him. He was certain now. It may not have been love. But she felt something.**

" **When you were busy, I came to check the computer. Our mission from today involves Magellan. I can't wait to be here."**

 **She smiled at him. That was the normal Sheila: always excited about new mission. It was her most important thing: work.**

 **She was a career woman, after all.**

" **I think we should get over it now." XJ5 was about to stand up when suddenly, he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. He blinked, realizing that Sheila was hugging him.**

"… **Thanks." She said.**

"… **What for?"**

" **For tonight. For everything" She nuzzled him, caressing his back.**

 _ **Sleeping with co-workers is strictly forbidden.**_

 **Ultimately, XJ5 deactivated his helmet and took her by the back of her head to kiss her. He knew it surprised her. However, he couldn't help it.**

 **Ernest, go to hell, he thought.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Raison d'être**

 **It happened one month after Ernest's visit. Nothing else happened afterward, so XJ5 thought that he just let it slide. Or maybe was it just a warning because he couldn't bear a relationship between human and robot. Maybe did he warn him without any consequences existing? Anyway, Sheila and XJ5's relationship definitely improved since one month. They went from simple partners to lovers, and XJ5 could somewhat call them a couple. Of course, Sheila and XJ5 were professional when it came to missions. Outside of missions, they behaved the way they wanted. XJ5 liked it. He liked Sheila's little attentions, like fleeting touches on his chest kissing him without warning. He liked all of this.**

 **Indeed, Ernest could go to Hell.**

 _ **She doesn't like you.**_

 **He tried to forget about his words. Sometimes, he still doubted. He wondered if she liked him the way he did. There were definitely feelings for Tuddrussel left in her heart…However, she never mentioned him when they were together. That was only about them.**

 **It suited him.**

 **One day, the alarm went off again. This time, the mission involved Jack the Ripper.**

" **Why should we take care of a serial killer?" Sheila raised one eyebrow. "Sheesh…Again one of these missions…"**

" **It should be quick." XJ5 pointed, before teleporting them in 1888.**

 **They landed in front of a notorious, ill-famed bar. Hookers were walking, passing them in laughing. Sheila frowned, noticing a hooker leaving with a man, (probably a customer) and heading for a little street.**

" **There were five canonical victims." Sheila sighed. "That would be particularly difficult, because Jack the Ripper never had been found."**

 **XJ5 opened his wrist, checking coordinates about their target. "There are many theories about his identity though."**

" **I don't believe them. There are more than hundreds of suspects. We can't check all English males and females living in London at this time."**

 **She shrugged. "What should we do?"**

 **Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, not very far from them. Sheila immediately took her gun. "Let's go!" She ran, XJ5 following her.**

 **However, unlike what they expected (a new victim), that was actually a man who was dragged off by policemen. Sheila lowered her weapon, surprised.**

" **Please!" The man was screaming. "I did nothing!"**

" **You are the one!" The policeman shouted in accusation, roughly throwing the man in a car. "You are Jack the Ripper! Don't deny it!"**

" **How can you believe it is me?" The man asked, looking absolutely terrified. "I didn't even know her! Or them!"**

" **No matter, you will explain yourself in front of a Court, you monster" The policeman then closed the car's door behind him.**

 **Sheila and XJ5 stepped forward. "Excuse me. Why do you arrest him?"**

" **Because he is Jack the Ripper, ma'am!" The policeman glared at the poor man inside.**

" **I'm sorry…Jack the Ripper never had been formally identified. We are Time Squad. I'm Officer Sheila Sternwell and here is my partner XJ5." She introduced herself. "…We are cops and I will ask you to release this man."**

 **The policeman stared at them, sceptical. "How could you be in police?"**

" **Do you wish to see my badge?" Sheila asked, ready to give it. "I can meet your commander if you wish."**

" **No." The man rolled his eyes. He turned back to the man. "I'm just certain it is him." He shook his head, opening the door again. "You are free, you scum. Get out!"**

 **The man looked like he didn't believe he just had been saved. Sheila and XJ5 exchanged a look while he was leaving.**

"… **Do you think that's him?" She asked.**

" **I'm not sure. It would stay a mystery, I think." XJ5 sighed. "Even if we knew, there is nothing we can do. It is part of our history. He is bound to stay a mystery forever."**

" **Sometimes, I think it is unfair."**

 **Suddenly, a new scream was heard. Sheila frowned while the policeman was hurriedly running at the source. "…I think it is our mission…We had to make sure that nobody ever catches him."**

 **She took his gun again then the team followed the policeman in running, preparing for action if it was needed. However, they soon lost track of him.**

 **They were alone now, in a dark little street. XJ5 was motionless. He had a very bad feeling about it.**

" **We should split, XJ5." He suddenly heard her say. "…I will take the right, you will take left."**

 **Memories of Dylan were coming back in mind. He said the same thing too:** _ **we should split**_ **.**

 **That was the worst idea they ever had…While Sheila was ready to leave, he stopped her. "We shouldn't. It is a cup-throat area…literally."**

 **No way. He didn't want to repeat same mistakes again. "Especially for you…I don't want you…"**

 **That was because of a historical scum like Franco that he lost his partner.**

 **Sheila was about to reply when a new scream was heard. This time, they knew where it came from. They took the left and hurriedly arrived at the crime scene.**

 **That was horrible. Absolutely horrible…Blood everywhere. Right before them, the corpse was still warm. Sheila clenched her fists while XJ5 was relieved not to be able to puke. He would have done it if he had been a human.**

 **They missed him…they missed Jack the Ripper. Maybe the policeman was right. Maybe the man he arrested was Jack the Ripper. Maybe they resolved the greatest mystery here…**

 **Now that woman was dead.**

 **Suddenly, they heard a loud noise like someone tripped over something and fell on the floor. Not very far, a shadow. They couldn't see much because of how dark this place was. However, XJ5 recognized a man with a top hat. That was the way he was portrayed…**

 **Not very far, they could hear police coming. Sheila walked first toward the shadow. She stopped, realizing the shadow didn't move.**

"… **We are in Time Squad. We come from future. We are there to help you, Jack the Ripper."**

 **Her tone showed how much she disliked the situation. XJ5 was on his guards, distrustful.**

 **The shadow didn't move.**

" **You will not be caught, Jack. I know that's you" Sheila made another step, moving away from her partner. "You can't escape now. So we will help you. We will help you escaping from police and…"**

 **As she was speaking, XJ5 activated his red vision. Suddenly, he realized that the individual was holding a long knife at hand.**

 **That was a long knife…with red blood…**

 **Suddenly, he stood up then before Sheila could escape, he jumped, knife ready and aimed at her…**

 **No, XJ5 thought, afraid. No, no…That can't be…**

 **The vision of Dylan dead was spinning in his mind…**

 **It was repeating again…The individual would give the same fate to Sheila.**

" **No!" XJ5 cried out, leaping on the individual before he could stab her. At the same time, Sheila screamed.**

 **However, she didn't scream out of fear. She yelled at him. "XJ5! Don't do it!"**

" **No!" XJ5 couldn't think clearly right now. All that mattered was that the man wouldn't attack Sheila. He wouldn't let her die.**

 **Immediately, he stood between them, intending to block the strike. Unfortunately, the shadow had more strength than he expected. Even though XJ5 was strong enough to tear the knife off his hand, he didn't expect the gun…**

" **XJ5!" Sheila screamed.**

 **Then he heard the shoot. Sparkles came out of his chest. The robot shivered at the impact. "No!" Sheila rushed at him.**

 **From far, he could hear policemen shouting and arresting the individual. The shadow was taken away.**

" **What have you done?" Sheila's voice broke. XJ5's vision went black. He tried to reach at her face…**

 **He fell, unconscious.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Breaking you**

 **XJ5 awoke up in a bed. He blinked, trying to guess where he was.**

 **Everything was white…it meant he wasn't on their satellite. Furthermore, he felt a deep pain in his chest. He touched it. He remembered it. He had tried to stop Jack the Ripper. He wanted to protect Sheila.**

 **He didn't know how much he could feel pain. He could feel a bit of pain due to glitches but nothing like this…Jack the Ripper didn't miss him.**

 **Suddenly, another thought spared his mind: Sheila. Where was she? Was she fine?**

"… **Glad you are awake."**

 **He heard this voice. He turned back to the right side of the bed. Sheila was standing up in front of his bed.**

"… **Sheila. How are you?" He could only say.**

 **Sheila took her time to answer. "I'm fine. Thanks."**

 **XJ5 noticed her cheeks were red. Yet, there was no heat here. That was even kind of cold. So why?**

 **Then, it struck him: she was crying. "…What's wrong?"**

 **She shook her head. "Why have you done this?"**

" **I don't understand."**

" **Why have you done this?" She repeated. If she could, XJ5 swore she would punch the headboard. However, she did nothing as such. She only stayed here, trying to suppress her sobs.**

… **Jack the Ripper wounded him because he put himself in front of Sheila.**

" **I wouldn't have been killed, Sheila. You know it"**

" **I don't care! Just imagine if you were! Just imagine!" She repeated. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"**

 **The answer was obvious. "Because I didn't want you to be killed."**

 **This answer didn't calm her down. Now, she was angry. "I don't care! I don't want you to be killed!"**

" **I can't…"**

" **Stop!" She paused.**

 **Her reaction didn't make any sense to him. "If I can't die, why would I let you die?" He asked her, in his usual calm tone.**

 **She stayed silent at this. "…I did it because I didn't want to lose you, Sheila. He could have stabbed you to death…I didn't want that. I had to act."**

 **He paused. "If I have to do this again, I would."**

 **This time, Sheila punched the headboard, right near his face. He froze at the gesture, unmoving. This gesture shocked him…he didn't expect she would actually do it.**

" **You understood nothing." She stepped back. "What would happen if I lost you? If something bad happened to you…"**

 **More tears were running on her cheeks. "You don't know how I would feel…"**

" **Sheila, I love you." XJ5 bluntly said. He thought it would take more time to say it. However, he was sure. Everything was obvious to him. "…I didn't want to lose another partner. And most of all, I don't want to lose someone I love."**

"… **What about me? I don't want to lose someone I care either… But you don't care"**

 **She then turned back to the door. She was ready to leave. XJ5 didn't understand her reaction…if he couldn't die, he could do it for her.**

 **Why didn't she understand his point of view?**

" **Sheila."**

" **No. I'm angry" She simply said before opening the door and closing it behind her.**

 **He realized she didn't reply back to him.**

 **She didn't say she loved him back.**

* * *

" **That's completely stupid of you, XJ5." Ernest said.**

 **Why was he here? XJ5 took a nap, in order to forget about his argument with Sheila. Or rather, forgetting about everything…it included him too. Ernest Canoon.**

" **What do you want from me again?" He asked him. "I need some rest so leave me be."**

" **You ruined the mission, you know?" Ernest informed him.**

 **That confused the robot a lot more. "What do you mean?"**

 **Ernest took a seat. "I mean: policemen managed to catch Jack the Ripper because Sheila was too busied taking care of you." He added it with some disgust in his voice.**

" **Really?" This time, XJ5 wasn't calm anymore. Ernest's presence was enough to make him furious. Furthermore, he implied that the mission was a lot more important than his subordinates's lives! "I just tried to defend Officer Sternwell. What would you have said if she had been the one hurt? Would you have said the same thing?"**

" **Mission is mission, XJ5. You mustn't ruin history and you know it."**

" **Will you shut up?" He was fed up of being polite with him. he didn't care if he was a Time Squad figure. He just wanted to be left alone!**

" **Sheila was worried about you. However, you ruined the mission. I can't take more failure." Ernest paused, before speaking up lowly. XJ5 didn't see the point. Nobody was listening them.**

" **That's because you have a relationship with her."**

" **It has nothing to do with it"**

" **It does. You are so concerned for her wellbeing that you forget the most important thing: the mission!" Ernest repeated, glaring at him now. He didn't smile anymore.**

 **XJ5 could almost laugh. He didn't care now. "You should know one thing, Ernest: nothing will be more important than Sheila to me. If I have to sacrifice a mission, I will. As long as she is safe…"**

 **He expected Ernest to be violent toward him for this sentence. Nevertheless, Ernest did nothing. He simply took a breath. "You would have never said such a thing when Dylan was alive."**

 **Because Sheila isn't Dylan, XJ5 thought. Of course, he cared for him but…**

" **Do you realize what it means?"**

 **Ernest came closer to him. "As long as you will have these feelings, you will put her in danger. Because focusing on her safety would lead her to her fall."**

 **Inside, XJ5 frowned. He didn't analyse things on this angle.**

" **You know I can get you deactivated? However, I also can report her. I can have her fired."**

"… **You wouldn't dare." Oh he just wanted to strangle that man for these words. But Ernest was perfectly serious. He shrugged. "I can do anything…unless you get rid of these feelings."**

" **I can't, you fool." XJ5 turned his head away from him, not watching him anymore. However, he could still hear him.**

" **Yes, you can. You think robots have feelings beyond their programming…However, that isn't true. Everything you feel has a reason, XJ5. Unlike us humans…You can change the way you want."**

 **He paused. "I'm sure somewhere in your system, there is a file about your feelings for Sheila…Like a glitch. And the way you fix a glitch…you can fix it."**

 **He didn't believe him. "You are spreading lies."**

" **Believe whatever you want. But I can prove it."**

"… **Sheila feels something for me. You can't delete her feelings for me." XJ5 replied back. "After all, she is human."**

" **Indeed she is." Then Ernest gave him a sinister smirk. "It doesn't mean technology didn't improve." He paused. "I can make her forget about her potential affection for her tool too. It only involves very few means."**

" **You wouldn't dare" This time XJ5 grabbed Ernest's arm, a very threatening voice. "You will not touch Sheila."**

" **I can do whatever I want, XJ5. You wouldn't stop me. Unless you decide to do it yourself…Be positive: you could still be with Sheila. Only…as a team."**

 **XJ5 released him, taken aback by his words. Ernest headed for the door. "Just think about it. You say you want Sheila's happiness…so listen to me. You should listen to me, XJ5."**

 **Then he left.**


	20. Chapter 20

**XJ5's return on the satellite wasn't very peaceful. Not at all. Sheila didn't say any word during their trip. He knew she was still angry against him. He understood: he would leave her some time.**

 **However, Ernest's words kept haunting his mind. What did he mean? Could it be possible? Could there be a file containing his feelings for Sheila in his system? It couldn't be. He definitely had feelings that weren't part of his program.**

 **After all, he had been created to help his officers…He wasn't created to be in love with his officers.**

 _ **It's a glitch.**_

 **No, it wasn't. He shouldn't listen to him. Ernest was a sick bastard. His feelings for Sheila were a great thing…It made him feel alive.**

… **And yet, the mission had been ruined because of him. Because he tried to protect her.**

 **According to Ernest, he forgot the most important thing. Yet, the most important thing to XJ5 was Sheila. Nothing else.**

" **I'm sorry" He said again, once Sheila was at table, taking dinner. She stayed silent, frowning a bit when hearing his voice.**

" **You don't realize how I feel when I watched you being stabbed, XJ5." Sheila said. She put her fork down, shaking her head. "You don't realize it…"**

 _ **She doesn't love you.**_

 **The computer beeped. That wasn't a mission. That was a message. XJ5 left the kitchen to print it. The moment it came out, XJ5's eyes widened when he realized what it was.**

"… **What does it say?" Sheila asked when he came back.**

 **XJ5 was unsure if he should give it to her or reading it…How could he announce such a new? At last, he opted for the second solution.**

"… **You lost your promotion, Officer Sternwell." He said, trying to adopt a neutral tone, not to avail.**

 **Sheila stopped to eat. "Because of the mission?"**

" **Yes…They said that…You put history in danger."**

 **That was nonsense! XJ5 was fuming mad. Why did Sheila take the blame? She did nothing! He was the one in fault! Why did they blame her?**

… **Ernest. He clenched his fist.**

 _ **That's because you have a relationship with her.**_

" **That's my fault" XJ5 said. "I'm so sorry, Sheila. I didn't realize how much you will be put in trouble…"**

 **How could they do this? Even if they didn't have been lovers, they were partners. That's normal they would worry about each other.**

 **Yet, XJ5 couldn't accept she had been punished because of him.**

 **Sheila closed her eyes. "I did what I had to do. If they blame me…I don't care. That was only a promotion. The only one who cared about it was Tuddrussel because he didn't have any one. I don't hold it against you so don't worry."**

" **Sheila…" XJ5 could only say. He let out a sigh.**

 **At last, she stood up, ready to clean the dishes. Once everything was settled, she headed in XJ5's direction, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "…I forgive you, XJ5. Don't feel bad about it."**

 **XJ5 closed his eyes, returning the embrace tightly. Despite he still felt guilty, he was relieved that Sheila talked to him again.**

"… **Just…don't ever do this again." She said. "…Don't ever try to sacrifice yourself to save me. I don't want it."**

 **He could answer what she wanted to hear: he would never do such a thing again. He would never endanger history for her again. He would never try to save her again…**

 **However, he couldn't.**

" **You know it's impossible." XJ5 sighed. "You can't ask me this. You know I would always try to save you again."**

 **This time, Sheila released his hold. She pushed him away, her anger back on her face. "I don't want it! How many times should I tell you? What would happen if you died?"**

" **I wouldn't die." XJ5 said. "I would be destroyed. I would be fixed. You know my memory is settled here…If anything happened to my body, my memory would be transferred in another robot. I wouldn't be completely lost."**

 **It didn't comfort Sheila. "I don't understand your reasoning…I can't understand why you think you have less value than me."**

" **Because I'm a robot, Sheila!" XJ5's voice rose. He was desperate to make Sheila understand his point of view. If anything happened to him, it wouldn't be serious.**

… **While if anything to Sheila…she would die once and for all.**

" **You know I don't care if you are a robot!" Sheila shouted. That was rare to see her that angry, yet when it happened, XJ5 wished he wasn't in the same room as her…especially if she was angry against him. "We ruined the mission because you wanted to save me and because I was too worried for you and…"**

 **She took another breath.**

" **Even if you were transferred in another robot, it wouldn't be the real XJ5. The real XJ5 I met…It wouldn't be the real XJ5 I…"**

 **Then she broke down. XJ5 wondered if she would confess her feelings. However, nothing else came. Yet, he guessed she would.**

" **Do you think everything would be better if we didn't hold these feelings for each other?" He suddenly asked.**

 **If Ernest said there was really a file in his system…if he deleted it, he would lose his feelings for Sheila. However, maybe it would be for the best. If he deleted this file, he wouldn't ruin any other mission. He wouldn't ruin Sheila's career either.**

 **He knew Sheila's career was everything to her. He couldn't make her lose it because of him.**

 **However, if Sheila truly felt something for him…What would she say? Would she try to win him back? Would she let it slide and try to conquer Tuddrussel's again?**

 **And if they asked for a transfer, they would never see each other again. Only during backup…if needed.**

" **I don't think so. It was the risk, XJ5. Now it is done." Sheila paused. "We can't change it and I don't want it."**

 **Ernest would like perfect and stable teams. One way or another, he would get back at them. He would punish them.**

" **What would you say…If I told you I could delete my feelings?"**

 **Sheila immediately froze. She glared at him, sceptical. "What do you mean?"**

" **According to Time Squad, I have files in my system…These files are about my feelings. I can delete them…Then, I would lose my feelings for you."**

" **You would forget about me?" She asked in a whisper. It was obvious she was upset right now.**

" **No. Only my feelings." XJ5 said. "If I became a machine without any feeling, I wouldn't ruin anything. I would be the perfect partner again…If you gave me any order, I would obey them. It wouldn't cost me anything and-"**

 **Then the slap came. XJ5 blinked, not realizing that Sheila hit him.**

" **You forget this." She said, in a cold tone. "You just forget it, XJ5. I'm your officer so you will not do such a thing."**

 **She headed for her bedroom. Her mood went worse. "Sheila…"**

" **No. If you ever did this, XJ5…I will ask for a new partner. I would never forgive you."**

 **Then, she slammed the door behind her.**

 **She was right…That's a bad idea.**

 **Even if XJ5 could delete his own feelings, Sheila couldn't. Ernest implied there was a way, however he would never dare to do it.**

 **He would never touch Sheila's memory. He wouldn't harm her. Never…**


	21. Chapter 21

**XJ5 returned from his check-up routine in Time Squad Headquarters when he heard some noise in the lounge. Noises were like whispers, as if two people talked with each other. XJ5 didn't understand. Whom did Sheila talk with ? He wasn't jealous but Sheila always warned him whenever someone visited them.**

 **He opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Sheila who was sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine at hand. She pleasantly talked with a man near her. That wasn't Tuddrussel but someone worse: Ernest Canoon.**

 **What was he doing here?**

" **Ha! XJ5" Sheila smiled back to him. "I didn't expect you would come back so soon."**

 **What was this kind of joke? Why did Sheila invite Ernest over? That man made him want to puke. The Time Squad's figure smugly smirked at him as usual. "Ah. XJ5. Long time…How are you?"**

"… **Better" He just replied. How he wished to blast him with his lasers. Nevertheless, he calmly came up to Sheila and sat down near her. He was on his guards, and he should be whenever Ernest Canoon was involved.**

" **What's happening?" He asked. Sheila put her glass down.**

" **Let's just say that Ernest gave me back my promotion."**

 **His eyes widened. Was he serious? He glanced back at the man. Ernest nodded. "Indeed. I realized that was a stupid thing to do. After all, you are both competent members. One of most competent members. It would be unfair to take your promotion while you clearly deserve it."**

 **XJ5 wasn't sure if he was sincere. He couldn't be, after everything he said about them being together. There was definitely something wrong.**

" **So I came to visit you to make things clear. I have decided to give your day off. I would like to apologize." His expression didn't change even whenever he met XJ5's eyes. "And giving some time to XJ5 to get better."**

" **You didn't have to, Ernest Canoon." Sheila said.**

" **Yes, I had to." Ernest then stood up. "Such competent officers…Hopefully you will stay this way."**

 **Sheila stood up. "Do you want us to take you home?" She asked.**

 **No way would he do anything for that man. Ernest shook his head. "No, don't worry. Please, enjoy the rest of your day. You need it."**

 **He then vanished from the satellite. Sheila and XJ5 stayed alone.**

" **That's nice of him." Sheila said.**

"… **I'm not certain, Sheila." XJ5 sighed. "I'm not sure if we should trust him."**

" **What for?" She turned back at him.**

 **Indeed, he should tell her that Ernest Canoon was aware of their relationship and that he disapproved it. He should warn her. However, he preferred not to. She would probably think that wasn't a problem. If she didn't love him back, he had nothing to fear of.**

 **He had nothing to say.**

" **Just an intuition"**

" **You shouldn't worry." Sheila patted his shoulder. "Then, he told us that we will get a day off."**

 **He nodded. It would mean one thing. "I should let you work so." He was about to leave her when she hold him back by arm.**

" **I think we should enjoy it instead." She then wrapped her arm over his neck. "It had been such a long time since we didn't feast a promotion."**

 **He closed his eyes, removing his helmet to let Sheila kiss his lips. Indeed, it had been such a long time. He felt her caressing his back, going lower while deepening their kiss.**

" **Stop this…" He said.**

 **Why are you doing this to me if you don't love me? He thought.**

 **This reaction surprised her. She pulled back, staring in his eyes. "What?" She asked.**

" **Stop this…I don't want to."**

 **He wanted to move away but Sheila didn't let him go. By her expression, he guessed she wished some explanation.**

" **Why?" She raised one eyebrow, confused expression.**

" **Because you don't love me" He simply said.**

 **That was so obvious. Ernest was right. He didn't wish to admit it first. He thought that he would be okay with it. As long as he was with Sheila, everything would be fine for him. He thought he would be happy.**

 **Now, he realized he wasn't.**

 _ **Your feelings are a glitch.**_

 **Sheila stayed silent. "…Who said I didn't love you?"**

 **He shook his head. "Because that's true. You always say you like me, you care for me…but never love. You aren't ready for a new relationship and I respect that."**

 **He paused. "I wish things were different. Because I know I love you and I always want to be with you. You aren't forced to indulge me. I'm fine. I would get better. You aren't forced to do something you don't want to do."**

 **He waited for his reaction. He expected she would nod in understanding, then leaving, saying she cared for him no matter what. He had no doubt she cared for him. she just didn't love him.**

 **He expected this scene.**

 **However, he didn't expect Sheila taking his face in her hands and kissing him again. This time, he let her do. It sounded more genuine than the first one.**

 **She pulled back. "I love you, XJ5."**

 **That amazed him. He tried to analyse her for any kind of lie she was spreading to comfort him. However, that wasn't the case. She was genuine.**

" **You mean it?"**

" **Indeed." She hugged him, putting her chin on his shoulder. "I love you. I just didn't know how confessing you." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."**

" **That's…because of Tuddrussel…" He paused. "…I thought you still loved him."**

" **I will always feel any affection for my ex-husband, XJ5. But now…I don't love him. You are the person I love."**

 **He noticed the glass she didn't finish, put down on a table. He nodded. "…I'm glad. I love you too, Sheila."**

" **I know."**

 **Their kiss went more passionate this time. While Sheila ravaged his mouth, XJ5 caught her in his arms, in a bridal style. It made her chuckle, but let him carrying her until her bedroom (that became their bedroom since their affair). XJ5 put her down on the bed, lying on top of her. She smiled then wrapped her legs around his hips again.**

" **I love you" She repeated.**

" **I know" If he could, he would smile at this. He really cursed his creator for not giving him the ability to smile.**

" **I love you, I love you" She chuckled again, while taking her top off.**

 **It amused him. He realized it now.**

 **He loved her. No matter if people would delete his file about his feelings, it wouldn't stop him.**

* * *

 **The day after, the alarm went off, awakening them. XJ5 sighed, opening his eyes. Sheila already left. Probably was she in the computer room. He stretched before joining her up.**

 **She was here, a cup of coffee at hand, watching the screen. "Our mission involves Simone Veil, a French woman." Her professional tone was back.**

" **Hopefully it will go well." XJ5 tried not to think about the last mission. He glanced at her cup. "You should have awakened me. I would have prepared it for you."**

" **Oh, I can do it myself, don't worry." Sheila took a sip. "By the way, do you have any problem with your bedroom?"**

 **XJ5 blinked, confused. "…No. Why should I?"**

" **Because I found you asleep in my bed yesterday." She said. "I didn't wake you up, I preferred to let you sleep. Nevertheless, if you have any problem with your bedroom, you can tell me."**

 **Why did she say such a thing? They shared the bed since quite a time now. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. I always thought you agreed to let me sleep with you."**

 **This time, she was the one astonished. "We don't share bed together. Why are you saying this?"**

… **What's happening? He didn't dream of yesterday.**

" **Sheila. What did we do yesterday?"**

 **He didn't dream. She confessed her love to him, and then they slept together. However, Sheila's reply froze him.**

" **Ernest Canoon came to give us back promotion but that's all. I spent the evening watching TV and you updated the computer for missions. Don't you remember?"**

… **That must be a joke.**

" **Don't YOU remember?" No way she would do the same thing again. "We said we loved each other and…" He took a breath. "…Tell me. Don't you remember?"**

 **Sheila's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I don't think we did such a thing. Else, I would be the one aware of it."**

 **She put her cup down. "Are you sure you aren't sick, XJ5? Maybe you confuse something for a dream."**

 **No! He thought. That was real!**

" **That's a bit awkward now. Well…this kind of dream happens to everyone but…" She giggled a bit. "Never mind. I suppose it is normal to dream about their partner when we live together since such a long time."**

" **Don't you remember anything?"**

 **Why didn't she remember anything?**

" **What are we today?"**

 **Please tell me, XJ5 thought. Tell me I'm hallucinating now.**

 **Sheila's reply finished him.**

" **We are good partners. We are a competent team working well together. What's wrong, XJ5?"**

OOC: Don't hesitate to review me. I would like some critics. It helps me to improve. Thanks you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : Goodbye**

 **XJ5 knew where he could find the answer. He waited the end of the mission to teleport to Time Squad Headquarters. That's the only place where he could find Ernest Canoon.**

 **Indeed, he was. He was with two guards. He recognized one of them called Lucas though he didn't know the other. Ernest was on a tablet when XJ5 entered in the room, not even looking up at him. Lucas didn't take his weapon out though he definitely gave him a warning glare.**

" **What have you done?" XJ5 simply said.**

 **Ernest didn't seem surprised. "I told you: you had to stop this relationship. As you didn't want, I fixed it myself."**

" **What have you done?" XJ5 felt his hands trembling.**

" **Oh? You mean: how did I do?" Ernest smugly corrected him. "Well, very easy. I visited Sheila to announce she got her promotion back and I put a sedative in her glass of wine. Now, everything she had with you had been erased from her memories."**

 **That was a nightmare. That was definitely a nightmare… XJ5 couldn't believe any word coming from him. "You lie."**

" **You can check it up, XJ5." Ernest offered him. "However, just try kissing her, XJ5. She will reject you immediately. I think she would be shocked and would ask for a new robot partner."**

 **If he could, he would cry. But his creator didn't give him any ability to have tears. Yet, his voice was broken.**

" **You didn't have any right to do this."**

" **You didn't have any right to have a relationship with her." Ernest replied, a colder tone. "I warned you. You didn't listen to me. Now face consequences."**

 **She forgot everything.**

 **She forgot everything: their growing relationship, her confession, their kisses…**

" **Will she remember back?" He needed to hear the truth. Ernest glanced at Lucas at his side, before shrugging.**

" **I don't think so. Once her memories are erased, she can never get them back. That's all."**

" **That's awful." XJ5 stayed voiceless. He sat down near them, trying to avoid his stare.**

" **No. I'm pragmatic." Ernest corrected, before taking another cup of tea. He played with his tablet like if nothing was wrong.**

 **To XJ5, that's like his world fell apart.**

" **You expected it, XJ5." Ernest kept on. "This relationship couldn't last. She didn't love you."**

" **She loved me!" XJ5 shouted. He couldn't be calm anymore…How could he stay calm here?**

 **He paused, looking down. "…She just told me last night."**

" **Oh my bad" Ernest shrugged again. "You know, for such a competent person like Sheila, that wasn't good. Everyone would have mocked her for loving you."**

" **That's none of your business, you…"**

 **He didn't finish it. What did it matter now?**

" **You will suffer." Ernest paused. "You will watch her every day, loving her while she wouldn't remember what you two had. You know, she didn't forget about you. You are just her partner."**

" **That's a lot worse." XJ5 commented.**

" **But you can fix it, too. If you suffer…After all, I need good teams." Ernest took a sip.**

" **How?" What could he lose now?**

"… **By deleting your file about your feelings. You will be more like a machine but at least, you will not suffer."**

" **Would I forget everything?" XJ5 couldn't imagine it. That would be too painful.**

" **You will remember everything" Ernest pointed. "Everything…beside your feelings involving Sheila. You will be her partner, you will view her as such. No romantic feelings…You will keep your professional relationship."**

" **Why?"**

 **Ernest didn't reply. "Choice is yours. I don't care"**

 **Then, he began a talk with Lucas, ignoring XJ5, putting him aside.**

 **Why?**

* * *

 **He was on his computer. He didn't feel anything anymore. Nothing…Maybe by this sole act, Ernest made him more like he was supposed to be: a machine.**

 **Honestly, he should have killed him. For everything he did…nevertheless, he wouldn't have won. His two guards would have killed him. Sheila would get a new partner…they wouldn't have activated him again.**

 **What to do now?**

" **What are you doing?" Sheila asked him, taking her coffee as usual. She was dressed in a nightdress.**

 _ **She forgot everything.**_

 **He tried to ignore her appearance. "Just updating things"**

" **Hm. Are you sure you are fine? You behaved oddly today."**

 **That was unfair. He didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve it. They would have been happy together.**

 **Ernest just took it from them.**

" **I'm fine" He simply said.**

" **Do you need help?"**

 **He shook his head. "…No. I would like to be alone now."**

" **Oh I see." Sheila nodded in understanding. "If you need to talk, I'm here."**

 **He could almost laugh now. What could he say?**

 _ **Ernest deleted your feelings for me. You remember nothing, but we were lovers before. I wanted to help you in your divorce in my own way.**_

" **I won't forget" XJ5 approved, looking back at the screen.**

" **Very well. I will leave you so." Sheila smiled, before going back.**

 **He didn't wish to suffer like this. He could ask for a new partner just to piss Ernest off. After all, he wanted good teams. He could try to conquer Sheila again but…maybe she wouldn't fall for him like before.**

 **Maybe things would never be the same again.**

 **He didn't want to be away from her either. He couldn't be with a new partner.**

 **Even if Sheila forgot everything…**

"… **Officer Sternwell." He called her back.**

" **Hm?"**

 **Sheila stopped.**

 **Suddenly, he wrapped two arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly against him. "XJ5?" She asked in surprise.**

 **Ernest didn't joke. "What's wrong? Heh!"**

"… **Can you hold me a bit?"**

 **He asked in a whisper. For once, he was happy he had an emotionless face. If he didn't, he would cry. Sheila wouldn't understand.**

 **Yet, she didn't reject him. "Of course" She hugged him back, put her chin on his shoulder. "That's normal between partners."**

 **He nearly collapsed, hugging her tighter. "…Yes."**

 _ **I love you. I love you.**_

 _ **Now, you are the only person I love.**_

 **That was so painful.**

" **I'm sorry." XJ5 said. "I wanted to share more with you. I really believed we could go far together, Sheila."**

" **XJ5? What's wrong?" Sheila suddenly grabbed his face. "Hey! Don't be a fool. What's wrong? What are you planning to do?"**

 **He didn't talk to Sheila…He talked to the Sheila who loved him back. For two seconds.**

" **Nothing. I just…made a bad dream." XJ5 sighed.**

" **It involves Dylan, again?" Sheila asked, concerned.**

 **He shook his head. "Not really."**

 **He took a breath. He could say anything right now. But she wouldn't believe him…She wouldn't believe him.**

 **Instead, he chose to say this. "It's nothing wrong. I will be better tomorrow." He gave her a reassuring pat on shoulder. "I would be better tomorrow for mission."**

"… **Are you sure?"**

"… **Yes. Yes. That's just…a bad time. A bad dream"**

 **That was a dream…not a bad one.**

 **Sheila nodded. "Okay. If that's happening again, warn me." She smiled. "I would help you."**

 _ **I could tell you…but you are already gone.**_

" **Okay"**

* * *

 **XJ5 faced the screen again. This time, he wasn't updating the computer. He simply…surfed in his system, searching for the file Ernest talked about.**

 **Indeed, he didn't lie. The file was here.**

 **It truly existed.**

 **This file: "** _ **SheilaSternwellLoVx."**_

 **Such a feeling, knowing you could delete memories in this way…XJ5 closed his eyes, preparing to click on it.**

 **However, before he could do anything, another memory came in his mind.**

 _ **Don't delete them. Why not saving them?**_

 **He couldn't save them. That would be too horrible, watching her every day, knowing she forgot everything about them.**

 **Nevertheless, he felt an old need. He clicked on the file.**

 **The file contained every memory involving their time together as lovers.**

 **Maybe could he watch them? One last time?**

 **Why not? After all, everything would be over. He wouldn't suffer.**

 _ **I don't care if you are a robot.**_

 _ **You have feelings too.**_

 _ **You are an individual with feelings too.**_

 _ **You are the only person I love now.**_

 _ **I love you. I love you.**_

 **XJ5 decided. He would watch them one last time.**

 **One very last time…**

 **So he clicked on it.**

 **The first memory involved her arrival on the satellite, replacing Dylan.**

 _ **My name is Sheila Sternwell. What about you?**_

* * *

 **The morning after, XJ5 felt fine. He joined Sheila up in the kitchen. "Hello, officer Sternwell. Did you sleep well?"**

 **She smiled. "I slept very well. What about you? Do you feel better?"**

 **XJ5 nodded. "Better indeed. What about a coffee?"**

"… **I don't refuse it"**

 **Before he could prepare it, the alarm went off.**

" **Ah!" Sheila chuckled. "Duty calls."**

" **Indeed. Let's go. I can't wait to see the next historical figure we will have to deal with."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 30 : Love always find a way**

 **XJ5 and Sheila were back on their satellite too. They also read the newspapers: Ernest Canoon had been fired. To be honest, Sheila didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.**

" **I still don't trust him" She told XJ5 while this latter was making some coffee. "What if he told the Leaders about the truth?"**

 **XJ5 glanced back at her, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"**

 **She sighed. "He had no reason not to sell Tuddrussel and Larry out about Otto. What if Time Squad Leaders learned about the truth?"**

 **Sheila paused. "Maybe…Maybe it is only a matter of time before they know the truth."**

 **XJ5 shook his head. "I don't think he denounced them. After all, he had everything to win being fired. He could be with his family."**

 **Sheila frowned. "I'm not sure…After what he did, I'm not so sure to trust him."**

 **She stood up, taking her cup of coffee.**

" **Do we have missions today? The alarm didn't go off." She took a sip. XJ5 focused back on the computer.**

" **Oddly, not yet. Though it could be only a matter of time."**

 **He paused. "Don't you wish taking any day off, officer Sternwell?"**

 **Sheila frowned. "Why would I want this? You know how much I love my job, XJ5."**

" **Well after everything we came through…I thought you would wish one."**

 **For any reason, XJ5 felt he didn't act normally. In his mind, he was created to be Sheila's partner. He was created to help her accomplishing her work. That's his reason to live. After all, he was a robot. He always would be a robot, helping the officer to work. Not only that but also a work he liked too.**

 **Enforce the past to protect the future…XJ5 always had known that.**

 **So why did he ask such a question to Sheila today?**

" **Do you want me to contact Time Squad Headquarters? And asking them to let you rest for today? I can do this, officer Sternwell."**

 **Why did he ask her to take a day off? Of course, he had her well-being in mind. He liked her, nevertheless his care was mostly for her efficiency in mission. He couldn't let her go in mission if she had been traumatized by imprisonment.**

" **What? Don't be ridiculous, XJ5" Though she gave him a tender smile. "Like if something like this would ever prevent me from accomplishing my job. Don't worry. We came through worse. Then, Ernest had been fired. It is his punishment"**

" **If you say so…Officer Sternwell"**

 _ **It's a glitch.**_

 **XJ5 approved. He didn't know who told him this, but his odd behaviour was certainly due to a glitch.**

" **Why? Do you need a day off?" Sheila shrugged. "Not a problem to me. After all, you need to relax too. Especially because he used his Taser on you"**

 **XJ5 refused. "Oh don't worry. You know, I came to Time Squad Headquarters. They fixed any glitch I had in my system. I'm perfectly fine now"**

" **Really?" Sheila came closer. "Do you wish me to check it up?"**

 **However, she didn't wait for his reply. She came closer while XJ5 opened his arm, displaying his buttons. He tapped a command, making a hologram displaying the state of his system appear.**

" **See? Everything is fine" XJ5 said.**

" **Hm" She didn't sound convinced, still staring at the hologram in front of her.**

 _ **You are an individual with feelings too.**_

 **That's odd. Many thoughts appeared in his mind, sometimes without warning. It happened since they came back from Ernest's satellite. He didn't manage to guess if they were memories or if that's his own thoughts.**

" **You know" He spoke up. "That's why I liked being paired up with you."**

" **Is that so?" Sheila still was focused on his state of system, checking now XJ5's arm.**

" **Yes. You are always hard-working" He began. "Not only that, but you are a very strong woman. Despite your divorce, you managed to stay strong and moving on. Not only that…but you are caring too. You are caring toward Tuddrussel your ex-husband. You are caring toward this little boy, Otto, while you had no reason to do this. And…you are caring toward me too. While I'm only a robot"**

 **Why was he saying this? Of course, he admired Sheila. After everything she came through, she remained the same. She remained the strong partner he worked with.**

 **Yet, he had no reason telling this.**

 **Sheila shrugged. "I always will care for my ex-husband, XJ5. I may not love him anymore but I will always care for him." She kept scrutinizing his arm. "As for Otto, maybe I care for him as a little brother or a nephew. Maybe is it the connection I share with Tuddrussel that lead me to care for the boy too. I think he makes a great job with Tuddrussel and Larry. Without him, they would argue with each other, not working as a team."**

 **She went silent. XJ5 didn't watch her anymore. He wondered if she would keep up.**

 **Indeed, she did. "As for you XJ5…Of course, I care for you. Some humans may think robots have no feelings. I don't share this view. I'm sure you have feelings. You are an individual with feelings too."**

 **XJ5 froze.**

 **Why did she repeat the same thing he was thinking before? Was she the one who told these words?**

 _ **You are an individual with feelings too.**_

 _ **Don't delete them. Why not saving them?**_

 **Another thought now. He didn't understand…Why was he thinking this? What couldn't he delete? What should he save?**

" **Then" She added. "You are my partner too"**

 **She let his arm go. She smiled back at him. "All fine now. Maybe you are right. I just preferred to check it up"**

 **Such a beautiful smile, XJ5 thought. The most beautiful I've ever seen.**

 **Why was he thinking this?**

 _ **You are the only person I love now.**_

 **He stepped back. Maybe Sheila was wrong. Maybe his system wasn't good…He was getting these thoughts crossing his mind, without him being able to stop them.**

 **Why?**

" **Hey, are you aware of this Friday's party?" Sheila reminded him. "It had been a long time since we didn't go out. Maybe should we go?"**

" **That's a good idea" XJ5 said. "After all, we don't have any mission Friday night."**

 **She chuckled. "You are right. Maybe should I wear others clothes? Like a dress, instead of this official uniform as usual?"**

" **I'm sure the red dress would look wonderful on you, officer Sternwell" XJ5 sometimes saw her in nice dresses. Yet, that's the one he preferred from far when it came to her. "Red look good on you"**

 _ **I love you.**_

 **He was sure now: they weren't memories. That's impossible. Else, he would have remembered. Yet, why did he think such ideas? He didn't feel anything for Sheila. He only saw her like a comrade. Maybe a friend despite his only friend always had been Dylan.**

 **So why did he keep thinking "I love you?" every time he put his eyes on her?**

" **Really? Yet, I love the purple one" Sheila frowned before leaving the room, XJ5 being alone. Yet, he still heard her saying "I should check. I will try both of them. You will tell me which one you prefer."**

" **Of course, officer Sternwell"**

 _ **My name is Sheila Sternwell. What about you?**_

 **He remembered it. It had been their first encounter. Yet, he didn't understand why he remembered it now.**

 **Maybe that's because it had been quite a time since he and Sheila worked together.**

 _ **You are the only person I love now.**_

 **Then, nothing else. All these thoughts, all these fake memories…all of them were like shut down now.**

 **He couldn't understand. Why was he thinking about it? Where do they come from?**

 **He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He didn't wish Sheila to see him in such a state.**

 **That was only his system…Maybe he didn't have been completely fixed. He should go back to Time Squad Headquarters.**

 **Maybe without any purpose, they exchanged his memories with another robot's. After all, he was feelings things he wasn't supposed to feel.**

 **He was remembering things he wasn't supposed to remember.**

 **That was so strange yet it was…familiar.**

 **Why?**

 _ **I love you.**_ **This sentence wasn't completely stranger to him. Who told him?**

 **He didn't remember.**

 **He shrugged. After all, that's a glitch. He shouldn't care much about it.**

 **All that mattered was Friday's party and his point of view on Sheila's dress.**

" **What do you think?"**

 **He turned back to her.**

 **She was wearing this red dress, the one that was so beautiful to him.**

 **It definitely fit her.**

" **Should I wear it?" She smiled to him.**

 **Suddenly, everything changed. Everything stopped.**

 **All went silent. Sheila's smile disappeared. Her expression changed.**

 **What's happening? XJ5 stayed still.**

 **Instead of smiling, Sheila stayed open-mouthed, staring back at him.**

 **He couldn't read such an expression. What's happening? She looked…shocked. Surprised…as if she met someone she didn't expect to ever meet.**

 **Her arms fell. XJ5 didn't move.**

 **They stared at each other, without saying anything.**

 **It lasted for long minutes. XJ5 was unblinking. Sheila kept the same expression.**

 **Then, slowly, her shock turned into a smile. A genuine, tender smile of pleasure.**

 **Of love.**

"… **XJ5?" She simply said.**

 **Then, that was automatic.**

" **Sheila"**

 **He didn't call her Officer Sternwell.**

 **It struck him now.**

 **Then, he felt his lips moving. He knew it. His emotionless, faceless expression was alive now.**

 **He knew it: he smiled.**

 _ **You are able to smile.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Final chapter : Let's go for a better life**

 **Larry kept his word: he and Tuddrussel went to Friday's party. They left without Otto though that was for a good reason. They had to leave the boy at home, else their surprise would be ruined.**

 **Larry stretched, looking all around. He couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on his face. He already went to parties before. Every time, he ended up completely drunken.**

 **Though tonight, he couldn't. He must stay sober. Tuddrussel would be able to make a mess of their surprise if he didn't keep an eye on him.**

" **Tuddrussel. Stop eating like this…You look like a pig" He sighed.**

" **Yes, yes…forgive me for liking good things" Tuddrussel rolled his eyes.**

 **Larry let out a sigh. For once, officers and robots were meddled up. They still danced between them though it wasn't rare to see one robot offering another officer to dance and this latter accepting.**

 **That was just rare.**

 **He closed his eyes, enjoying the music. It reminded him these parties…Though he must admit, Time Squad parties were a lot funnier. And the music was definitely better as well. Tuddrussel wasn't wrong.**

 **Speaking about him, he had finished to eat. He was dancing now, or at least…was trying to dance well. They were random movements, sometimes colliding with others dancers who stopped to glare at him.**

" **You are hopeless" Larry shrugged.**

 **Near the buffet, he noticed Jt Laser and Lance 9 Trillion. His eyes widened. That was the very first time he met his idol in person. Immediately, he rushed at them. Or rather, at Lance, almost slipping on the floor. He couldn't help his excitement.**

 **Lance was taking a sip of oil. He frowned when noticing Larry though this latter didn't mind: Lance always frowned.**

 **It made him look like cool.**

" **Hello, Lance! I'm so happy to meet you here." Larry's big grin compensated for Lance's lack of interest. "You recognize me?"**

 **Lance stayed silent, exchanging a glance with JT Laser near him. "…I don't think so"**

" **Hehe my name is Larry 3000" Larry bowed. "I'm the one who created your fan club on Internet. You must have seen my name as a moderator"**

 **He swore Lance let out a sigh. "Well. Thanks."**

" **You're welcome! I just adore what you are doing" Larry couldn't help but catching Lance's hand in his. Lance immediately took it away. "Please…Will you just…Grant me a dance or something? I really like this song and I would like to share it with you"**

 **Lance's face didn't change much. He raised one eyebrow. "With you?"**

" **I'm afraid we don't have much time for this" Jt Laser interfered, stoic. "You know. We just stopped here to eat. Now, I'm afraid we will have to go now"**

" **Yes. You will understand I DON'T want to dance with you"**

 **Larry was a bit disappointed. Though he should have expected such an attitude. After all, that's how they acted. No wonder why they were viewed as cool.**

" **I understand, don't worry." Larry chuckled. "After all, you have a lot of work to accomplish. I'm sure you must be busy here and-"**

" **My gosh!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. "JT LASER"**

" **Oh no" Jt Laser rolled his eyes. "Nerds"**

 **Tuddrussel appeared right behind Larry. The robot noticed he shared a similar facial expression to the one Larry had when his eyes were on Lance. Tuddrussel rushed at Jt Laser, taking him by shoulder. "Do you remember me? We were at the Academy together! Fancy meeting you here"**

 **Jt Laser sighed. He didn't force himself to hide his annoyance. Larry understood him. He shared a smile with Lance. However, his idol didn't reply to him.**

" **As I said" Jt Laser spoke. "We just stopped here. We will leave soon and—"**

" **Come on! Let's take a drink together!" Tuddrussel excitedly laughed, touching Jt Laser's chest like if they were good pals. "Like old times"**

" **I don't remember I did such a thing with someone…like you" The man took a comb to arrange his hair. Larry wondered where he took it from.**

" **Well I remember it very well" Tuddrussel was about to lead him to the buffet when another voice cut them in.**

" **Buck? What are you doing?"**

 **Everyone turned back at Sheila. She was here too, wearing a red dress. Jt Laser and Tuddrussel immediately, frozen. Larry too. He definitely liked men yet he understood why Sheila caught everyone's attention.**

" **Oh! Honey" Tuddrussel greeted her. "I was just…reuniting with an old pal." Jt Laser pushed him away, facing Sheila.**

" **Are you…his wife?"**

 **Sheila gave him a small smile, shaking her head. "Her ex-wife"**

" **No wonder" Jt Laser approved. "Though I'm surprised such a person like him…could be married to a woman like you"**

 **She frowned. "What do you mean "such a person like him"?"**

 **Jt Laser shrugged, combing his hair again. Larry wondered if that was a tic from him. "Well. You must admit: a cool person and a nerd don't fit together."**

 **Tuddrussel had thumbs up. "Did you see, Sheila? Did you see how cool JT Laser is? He is definitely my idol and my best friend. You actually never believed that I would have friends like him"**

 **Sheila didn't seem to approve it. She didn't laugh, giving even a cold glare at Jt Laser instead. "So, you view me as a cool person?"**

 **Jt Laser gave him a smile. "Yes. Like me, like Lance. Let's be honest. You are definitely beautiful in this dress"**

 **He then came closer to her. Sheila stayed still. "Up for a drink? Afterward, I could offer you to dance."**

 **Larry immediately checked up at Tuddrussel's reaction. He didn't expect this happening…His supposedly idol flirting with his ex-wife…right in front of his eyes. He then glanced back at Lance. While he liked Lance, he found Jt Laser unbearable. He had no respect, even for Sheila.**

 **He expected Tuddrussel to fume in rage or in jealousy. Yet, he did nothing. He just was eating, not caring about what's happening in front of him.**

" **Dancing?" Sheila repeated. "With you?"**

" **Yes. Just imagine what it would look like: two of us, the most competent officers and mot beautiful people of this place, dancing together. Everyone would look at us. Everyone would admire us, envy us." He then took Sheila's hand. "What do you think?"**

 **Sheila fell silent. She stared back at Tuddrussel. This latter was still eating, simply watching the scene. "You should accept, Sheila!" He said. "After all, everyone would like to dance with him! Me too"**

 **Larry shook his head, desperate. Tuddrussel understood nothing.**

 **Suddenly, someone tapped in Jt Laser's back. This latter turned around.**

 **XJ5 was standing up in front of him, two drinks at hand. "Is there a problem?" He asked, in a calm voice.**

 **Jt Laser stepped back. He didn't seem impressed. His eyes were only focused on Sheila. "Not at all. We were just talking."**

 **Sheila gave XJ5 a tender smile. "Yes. Talking"**

 **XJ5 offered the drink at his officer. "I suppose it is your robot partner" Jt Laser pointed out. Sheila smirked. "Yes…and my dance partner too"**

 **Suddenly, Jt Laser froze. Larry couldn't help but let out a small "What?"**

" **What do you mean?" Jt asked.**

" **It means: I'm going to dance with him. And not with you" Sheila took XJ5's hand in hers. "I'm sorry but I mustn't be a cool person. And I think dancing with you wouldn't be a dream. Most definitely a nightmare to me"**

" **What's happening, Sheila?" XJ5 asked. Sheila didn't reply, leading XJ5 to the dancefloor. Jt Laser stayed shocked at this and somehow, it satisfied Larry. Jt Laser had it coming after all.**

" **Jt…" Lance sighed. "I'm sorry"**

" **Hey! It is my ex-wife, after all" Tuddrussel added, putting a comforting hand on Jt Laser's shoulder. "No wonder why we divorced. Hey what do you think? We dance together!"**

" **What?" Jt Laser cried out, shocked. "No way!"**

" **Oh come on! Who needs girls, after all?" Tuddrussel followed him.**

" **I said no!" Jt Laser immediately ran away, still chased after by Tuddrussel.**

 **Larry and Lance simply watched the scene, unimpressed. "I should go to help him" Lance said, before going after the unbelievable duet.**

 **Larry glanced back at Sheila and XJ5. To be honest, that was a good thing Tuddrussel was busied. While they were dancing, Sheila caught XJ5 by shoulders to kiss him. He didn't know what to think about it. One hand, he was sorry for his officer. On the other hand, he thought they were kind of cute together. Then, after all, Tuddrussel didn't seem to care when JT Laser offered Sheila to dance.**

 **Unfortunately, this scene reminded him that nostalgia wasn't very far behind. He remembered about Fiskmeyer dancing with him. Sometimes they unexpectedly kissed at the very middle of the song.**

 **Tuddrussel joined him back. "Sheesh" He sighed. "JT Laser escaped. Not bad…I would catch him up later"**

 **Larry nodded. "Hey" He asked him.**

" **What?"**

"… **Do you wish to dance as well?"**

 **Tuddrussel's eyes widened, staring at Larry incredulous. "What? With you? Erk…no! I just dance with girls"**

 **Larry rolled his eyes. "Oh you stupid animal! It means nothing. That's just a dance, you dumbass!"**

" **Who are you calling a dumbass?" Tuddrussel immediately defended himself. "You tin can!"**

" **No matter" Larry frowned. "I will dance alone"**

 **He was about to step for the dancefloor when he noticed a hand catching his shoulder. He turned back at Tuddrussel. "…What do you want again?" He coldly replied.**

 **The man let out a sigh. "Well…As Jt Laser is gone somewhere with Lance and…There are no many girls around…Why not dancing indeed?"**

 **Larry's glare was slowly replaced with a softer expression. "You aren't forced to"**

" **Oh, let's go you tin can. Before I change my mind" Tuddrussel roughly leaded Larry to the dancefloor.**

" **Oh…You poor unfortunate man" Larry chuckled yet accepted it anyway.**

* * *

 **The party would finish very late this night. Yet, Larry and Tuddrussel didn't stay until the end. They simply left around 1:00 am. After all, they had much to do.**

 **They teleported back at the satellite. Like they expected, Otto was waiting for them. "Where you guys were?"**

 **Larry shrugged. "Well, at the party, of course"**

" **Hehe yes. Sorry kid…we just lost track of time" Tuddrussel added, trying to look a bit ashamed.**

" **What about my surprise?" Otto said.**

 **Larry glared back at his partner. "I hope you said nothing to him"**

" **What? I said nothing! I promise!" He spat on the floor. Larry rolled his eyes. "You idiot"**

" **So?" Otto insisted.**

 **Larry then smiled. "Well…We will show you. Hopefully you packed your things"**

" **My things?" The boy repeated, a bit confused.**

" **Yes. Because we are going in trip." Larry winked at him. "Do you remember…the time where you said you wished to trip in ship with us?"**

 **Otto didn't understand first. He still remained confused. Then, his eyes lightened up. "You mean it? We are going in trip? Will we visit the universe?"**

 **Tuddrussel proudly smiled. "Yes! Your mister Officer Tuddrussel managed to ask for some vacation"**

" **So why not enjoying it together?" Larry added. "Go pack your things, Otto. We are leaving soon"**

 **Then, the boy gave them the biggest grin he was able to display. He came closer to them, hugging Tuddrussel's legs tightly first.**

" **Haha. You are welcome, kid" Tuddrussel chuckled.**

 **He then hugged Larry's legs. The robot patted his head. Seeing the boy this happy…warmed his heart.**

" **Hm. Well. Go pack your things, Otto" He told him again.**

* * *

 **Larry was in commands. Near him, Tuddrussel was in the passenger side. He heard him snoring. Apparently, the party tired him. Larry was right being sober tonight. While the ship was leaving the satellite, Larry turned back to Otto.**

 **The boy was sleeping too.**

 **Larry smiled. He didn't expect it happening like this. He would have expected them to play as Future Man and Sidekick Boy even in the ship. He would have expected himself to yell at them, ordering them to stay calm.**

 **Yet…they were.**

 **Larry glanced back at the little photography he put near him. The little photography of Fiskmeyer and he, enjoying time in this amusement park. That was like Fiskmeyer was with us right now.**

 _ **We have a lot of things to accomplish together before it happens, Larry. We have missions but not only that: we may have sadness yet to come but there are still fun and happy times to enjoy together!**_

 **The boy was right.**

 **Larry focused back on his driving.**

 **Indeed. He shouldn't let unfortunate events ruining his life.**

 **Life through a robot's eyes was different…yet it remained the same.**

* * *

Hehe here is the final chapter^^ Hopefully you will like it. Thanks for following the story. I'm waiting for your reviews, what you liked, what you didn't like. This way I could improve


End file.
